A Tricky Riddle
by PP-PhantomPhoenix
Summary: As if fifth year weren't hectic enough, what with Umbridge, the D.A. and, of course, quidditch, now another issure has entered Harry's life. Her name is Bella Rae Nawklaccop...or so she says. Rest of summary inside. This belongs to my friend Kira. Not me!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: As if fifth year weren't hectic enough, what with Umbridge, the D.A. and, of course, quidditch, now another issure has entered Harry's life. Her name is Bella Rae Nawklaccop...or so she says. Her story is about to entangle with his and neither will ever be the same. The only question is this: Is there a riddle too tricky for the boy who lived?

OK, this belongs to a friend of mine, she didn't want to make a pen name so she asked if I would post it for her. So, here it is.

Dislcamer: Not mine, it's all JKR's...except for one of the characters, and she's Kira's. So absolutely none of it belongs to me...except the penname. lol

Prologue:

"Special?" It was not a word Rowena had ever been described by before. Freak, creep, demon-child, weird…All those words rang a bell, but "special?" Not a chance. And yet here was this man, this "Professor Dumbledore," telling her what she had known all along. She was different; she was not like the others. But "special"? That was something she had never expected to hear.

"It's a lot to take in," Dumbledore said kindly, putting a hand on her boney shoulder. He was watching her thoughtfully as she sat at the edge of her dirty grey bed, staring down at her lap dazedly. It felt so odd to him to be standing in this orphanage again…_By Merlin's beard_, he thought, _she even has his bedroom_. But that wasn't too surprising. Witches and wizards were often drawn to places once inhabited by magic. Still, the dresser…It squatted in the corner, perfectly unharmed, even after being set on fire for a second time. Magic was a wonderful thing, indeed, Dumbledore reflected. Well, wonderful and terrible, considering the dresser's past owner. With that thought, the old headmaster sighed, unscrambling all of his muddling ideals. Right now he needed to concentrate on the girl.

"Sir," Rowena said slowly. "How can I believe all this? All my life I've lived with normal people and never once have I so much as fancied that I was 'special', as you say. I'm really _nothing_ special at all!"

Dumbledore pursed his lips. "And what makes you say that, I wonder?" He said in a knowing voice. "It's not as if you've grown up in a place where no one has the time to get to know you. If _that_ were the case, it would make perfect sense no one noticed you were unique." His blue eyes twinkled. Rowena could merely nod slightly.

"It is rather busy here," she agreed softly. "Even Miss Rosie hardly knows all of us by name. Only the children really talk to each other; the adults are too busy with infants and whatnot..."

"The children have noticed a difference about you unlike the adults, have they not?" Dumbledore pointed out. Rowena lowered her head, ashamed.

"You could say that," she admitted. "They all think that I'm a freak." She looked up at him with large, desperate eyes as if asking if what the children said was true.

"Ah," Dumbledore nodded. "Muggles often are narrow-minded. They see something spectacular and call it a crime because they can't understand it. But does not understanding _really_ make something a crime?" Rowena shook her head slowly. "There you go, then." A thin smile spread across her face.

"So...I am a normal witch?" She said.

"Not exactly, no," Dumbledore sighed again. "But normality is overrated, don't you think? Much better to be special." He winked.

"But how exactly am I special?" Rowena questioned. Her whole body was quivering with her hunger for information. It was written across her face in a way Dumbledore had only ever seen in one other person. With Rowena, however, her expression of curiosity was complimenting, not terrifying.

"You are special," Dumbledore explained slowly, carefully choosing his words. "Because of your blood." Rowena frowned.

"You mean my parents?" She asked quickly. "Were they powerful?" _My, she's sharp one_. Dumbledore thought approvingly.

"Yes, very powerful," he told her. Rowena's frown deepened. Something about his tone made her suspicious. Dumbledore's cheery manner now seemed tainted, as if he were holding back a key piece to the puzzle of her history.

"Who were they?" She asked pointedly, looking him directly in the eye. Dumbledore returned her steady gaze.

"Your mother," he started, "came from a very long line of purebloods, witches and wizards who never mixed with muggles. Her maiden name was Black."

"What was her first name?" Rowena breathed.

"Artemis. Artemis Lyra Black. She was very beautiful, and very, very powerful. I expect that's what intrigued your father."

"And who was he?" Rowena begged.

"That is a much more difficult question," Dumbledore sighed. Rowena waited. It killed him to have her watching him like this. So innocent, so naive...Neither of her parents had ever been so pure. All that she had of them were her looks. Her fair skin, her dark hair and eyes, her graceful posture...But she had a much sweeter, softer appearance then either her mother or father. _If_ you could call them a mother and father, which Dumbledore definitely couldn't.

"Sir?" Rowena pushed eagerly, yet gently.

"Not all wizards are good," said Dumbledore. "And the darkest of our time is a man named Tom Marvolo Riddle. But he doesn't go by that name anymore. He has changed it to Lord Voldermort." He spoke the name with such disgust that a shiver ran down Rowena's spine. She wrapped her arms around her legs as Dumbledore described the horrors Voldermort and his Death Eaters had caused until finally explaining the Dark Lord's downfall through his attempted murder of Harry Potter. When he had finished, a ringing silence filled the room. Rowena was shaking. She looked up at Dumbledore questioningly.

"Why are you telling me this?" She asked.

Dumbledore closed his eyes. "Because you wanted the name of your father." He said.

"But why did you need to tell me all of that too?" Her voice was becoming squeaky. She swallowed. "Voldermort didn't...kill him, did he?"

"In a way, he did," Dumbledore muttered quietly, his eyes still closed. "I've always looked at it that way."

"But sir, who was he?" Rowena moaned desperately. Dumbledore said nothing. She buried her head in her knees, her thoughts racing. At last, she knew the real question she needed to ask.

"Sir?" She said timidly. "Who...am I?"

"You?" Dumbledore repeated with yet another sigh. "You, my dear, are Rowena."

"Yes, I know," Rowena said patiently. "But my last name? They never found out...Sir, what is it?"

"Black is the name in the records..." Rowena breathed a sigh of relief. A smile dared to venture on her lips. Dumbledore didn't have to look to know it was there. For a moment, he considered not telling her. But he knew he had to. So, killing the last scrap of hope the girl had, he continued. "...Riddle is the name that should be."

There was a gasp and a thunk. Dumbledore opened his eyes at last to see Rowena collapsed on the floor.  
The Dark Lord's daughter had fainted dead away.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, next chapter, here you go.

Once again not mine.

Chapter One

Rain sloshed down in sheets of grey, contrasting sharply with the fiery train. Even in the gloom, its paint glowed stubbornly red, blaring against its dismal surroundings.

Students shuffled through the puddles, lugging their trunks behind them and shivering with cold. Unlike the usual chaos of boarding day, all was silent besides the smack of rain on stone. There were fewer students than ever before; two entire sections of train had been left behind and even se there were many compartments left empty. Still, no one noticed a pupil was missing. Then again, who would? She was new, after all, and had no family to coddle her or wave good-bye. So alone, masked in shadows, Rowena watched her fellow witches and wizards hop onto the express.

Nerves clawed at her chest, gripping her by the throat so that she found it difficult to breath. Beside her worn out sneakers was a weathered, leather satchel. Everything about her had a hand-me-down appearance, from her plain, moth-bitten robes to her fraying jeans. Still, there was an elegant air about her… You could see it in her definite posture; her graceful neck, even though she was painfully thin most children brought up in that orphanage were. And when she tucked the dark curtain of hair behind her ear, she revealed a porcelain face with dark, voluptuous lips and reddish-black eyes that glinted with energy, though her expression was always subtle. A silent beauty, the women caregivers at St. Annabelle's called her when they bothered to take notice of her. She denied the beauty, but she had to admit, silent was very accurate.

A warning whistle pierced the soggy sky. A chill rippled down Rowena's spine, making her jump upright. Her throat closed up with instant anxiety. Although she knew she had to board the train eventually, she'd been putting it off for as long as she could. The thought of trudging through loving mothers, fathers and sibling calling farewells wasn't exactly a pleasant one.

"Yeeees," said a dreamy voice that seemed to be reading Rowena's mind. Again, she jumped, turning to see a girl with messy, white-blonde curls, a blinding lime green summer dress, cucumber slice earrings, a pair of hedge trimmers hooked to her belt and an upside-down magazine clutched in her hand. "…It is raaaather difficult when no one coooomes to see you off. I'm on my own as well, you see," the girl went on. Rowena nodded dumbly, unsure of what to do or say. People skills weren't her forte, and this girl required a lot of them! Before she could untangle her thoughts, the girl introduced herself.

"My name is Luuuna," She explained, dragging out her words in a sing-song tone. "Luuuuuna Lovegooood." Luna stuck out her hand. Taken aback, Rowena slowly took it, shook it, and hinted at a smile. Luna cocked her head.

"New, are you?" She asked. "I've never seeeeen you before. And that is saying something as I seem to have a waaaay of attracting attention." No really? Rowena thought, fighting the urge to raise her eyebrows. A walking veggie garden would definitely get some glances! Still, this "Luuuuna" seemed nice. Friendly, at least, which was something Rowena wasn't really used to.

"Err, yes," she answered softly. "This is my first year at Hogwarts." Rowena had a deep, musical voice, like syrup being poured out slowly. It hid her nerves with a relaxed, nonchalant tone.

"That's rather odd, isn't it?" sighed Luna, cocking her head to the other side. Rowena tensed up inwardly, but kept her compsure.

"What do you mean?" She asked casually.

"Well, most people go to Hogwarts when they're eleven, don't they?" Luna said. "I didn't knoooow you could join laaaater.

What year will you be?"

"Fifth." Rowena said quietly.

"Ooh," Luna smiled. "That's my year. You're not in Raaaavenclaw, are you?" Ravenclaw? Rowena frowned slightly. What on earth…Oh yes, the houses. Dumbledore hadn't mentioned which one she would be in, had he? Panic flooded her veins. How was she going to pull this off when simple questions got her so worked up? At least she wasn't showing it…yet.

"I'm not certain," She lied easily. "It is my first year, after all."

"Yes, that makes sense I suppoooose." Luna nodded. Another whistle screeched. Luna shook her mass of curls. "Oooh deeear," she sighed. "I've lost track of tiiime. Weeell, shall we get on then?"

"I suppose," Rowena agreed in monotone. She scooped up her satchel. Luna lifted an enormous purple trunk and rested it on her head. She looked rather like an ant, skittering along with her skinny arms supporting the uncomfortable weight.

"Follow me, ah…" Luna turned to Rowena questioningly. Rowena realized she wanted to know her name. She swallowed, not wanting to give up her identity. It was another thing she had been foolishly avoiding.

"Ro-" Rowena started, then coughed. "…Bella."

"Beeella?" Luna frowned.

"Yes, Bella Nawklacopp." Rowena forced a polite smile. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh, noooothing." Luna droned. "You don't loooook like a Bella…that's all." Rowena suppressed a shiver. Would they all be as perceptive as Luna? For her own sake, she hoped not.

The two girls tossed in their luggage and began to climb in after it. Luna hopped on first, then turned and offered a ghostly hand to Rowena.

Suddenly, two blurs of red collided into her. Rowena went flying backwards into a puddle. Her head cracked against the ground and the world began to sway drunkenly before her. She heard an animal-like bellow that seemed to be making the earth shake with its volume and rage. Rowena tried to turn and see who had rammed into her, but everything was still woozy.

" FRED!! GEORGE!!" the voice howled. "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO WATCH YOU'RE GOING??"

"Apparently once more," another voice muttered with a mischievous chuckle. "And loud enough for the people in China to hear as well, I might add." Rowena turned and saw two blurry blobs that resembled teenage boys, a few years older than herself. Even though they looked hazy, she could tell the must be twins as they were exactly the same size and were completely identical, each with fiery red hair. A woman, short and chubby and also with blazing red hair stomped over, waving a finger as if it were a machete under their noses.

"KNOCKED THAT POOR DEAR RIGHT OFF HER FEET!!" She screamed. "NO CONSIDERATION FOR OTHERS!! TOTALLY OBLIVOUS TO THE WORLD AROUND YOU!! YOU COULD'VE SHOVED HER UNDER A TRAIN AND YOU WOULDN'T'VE NOTICED!! NOW SHE'S SMACKED HER PRETTY LITTLE HEAD, AND IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF YOUR FOOLISHNESS!!"

"Then I reckon we should help her up instead of giving her a headache, eh, mum?" The second twin said innocently, but a grin crept over his face. The woman paused. She was heaving with anger, especially now that he had made a point.

"Well, yes, I suppose we should." She snapped. The twins chuckled victoriously. "But that DOESN'T mean you two won't be punished!" She added with such a penetrating look that her sons fell silent, mid-giggle. Then she turned on Rowena, who gasped and flinched back.

"How are you feeling, dearie?" The woman said with a warm smile and a soft, gentle voice. Rowena blinked, amazed at her sudden change. She struggled to get up, but slipped. "Now don't you move," the woman ordered. "Fred, George, help her up, it's the least you can do!"

Rowena felt them lift her, half carrying her over to their mother. Her whole body was drenched in muck. A trickle of blood ran down her temple.

"Ooooh, heeeeello Weasleys" Came a familiar dreamy voice. "I see you've met Beeeella."

"How observant of you, Luna!" A new boy said. He was taller than the twins, but his face gave away he was younger. He, like the other, had blinding red hair. Obviously they were all related.

"Heeeeello, Ronaaald." Luna smiled and jumped back out of the train, joining the circle around Rowena.

The mother pulled out her wand and gently tapped Rowena's pounding forehead. Instantly, she felt a cool relief fill her body.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Don't mention it, sweetie." The woman patted her lovingly. "I'm Mrs.Weasley." She jerked her head towards the twins and said in a loud, disapproving voice, "those BAFFOONS," they waved and beamed. Mrs.Weasley rolled her eyes and continued in her sweeter tone, "Are my sons, Fred and George. Don't bother trying to tell them apart, even I can't, and I'm their mother. Unfortunately."

"Mum!" One twin faked a look of hurt and grasped his chest. "That hurts. That really hurts."

"Oh, bug off," Mrs.Weasley mumbled. Ron laughed.

"Mrs.Weasley," a girl with bushy hair and a cat came running. "We really ought to board, they're almost ready to leave!"

"Right, thank you, Hermione." Mrs.Weasley clapped her hands. "All right, you lot. Onto the train!" The twins bent to kiss her, one on each cheek.

"Right, well, bye mum!" They called in unison and dashed towards the express.

"Oh no you don't!" Mrs.Weasley barked, pulling them back by their ears. "You're boarding last. We're going to have a nice little chat before you leave." They groaned.

The bushy haired girl called Hermione called over her shoulder.  
"Harry, Ginny, come on!" She said urgently. A boy with glasses and dark, messy hair and a younger girl with flaming red hair arrived on the platform through the brick wall.

"Sorry," Ginny said. "We were saying bye to the others."

"Hurry now," Mrs.Weasley scolded gently. She kissed Ginny on the cheek. "Write to me, love."

"I will," Ginny promised and she boarded the train, followed by Hermione. Rowena was still crouched on the ground where the twins had set her down. Mrs.Weasley pulled her up. Rowena swayed slightly, bumping into the dark haired boy.

She screamed.

Pain filled her entire body, as if she were on fire. White light blinded her completely and she clutched at her head desperately. The boy backed off, and she immediately felt normal, if a little shaky. What the…? She thought confusedly. Why on Earth did that happen? The boy lifted his head, and for the first time, she got a look at his face. She gasped.

"You're Harry Potter!!" She said stupidly.

"No really?" said Harry in a harsh, sarcastic manner. He turned his back on her sharply and continued, "It's truly amazing how many people think I don't know my own name!" His voice was cold and clipped. Hate radiated off of him. Rowena's heart beat faster. She suddenly realized everyone was staring at her.

"Sorry," she explained, slipping back into her soft, casual voice as easily as slipping on shoes. "I think I stood up too fast, my head started throbbing. But I'm fine now. Thank you, again, ma'am." Avoiding the stares, she scooped up her satchel and ran onto the train. She saw Luna sitting with Ginny and Hermione in the front compartment. Quickly, she ducked into an empty one and locked the sliding glass door behind her. Through the window she could hear the conversations outside. Mrs.Weasley had pulled her twins to the side and was lecturing them, while the other two boys, Ron and Harry, were standing by the steps. She concentrated on them.

"What was that all about?" Ron asked demandingly.

"What?" That was Harry, his voice still so cold.

"Talking to that girl like that. It's not like you," Ron said.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Harry argued.

"You know, all…mean." Ron described lamely.

"I just don't like her."

"You've only known her for thirty seconds!" Ron exclaimed.

"My scar hurt."

"When?" Ron sounded alarmed.

"When she bumped into me."

"Oh…" Ron seemed to understand. "You don't think it's a coincidence, do you?"

"No…It's not that…There's something about her that's so--" A last whistle squealed and the train began to move. The boys jumped on, closely tailed by the twins. They dove into compartments and slammed the doors. All was silent, except for the beating of Rowena's terrified heart.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, here's the next one. Kira hopes to have the whole thing completed sometime this summer, so updates should be frequent.

Still not mine.

Chapter Two

The rain was still at it by the time they reached Hogwarts. At the first sight of it, Rowena felt her jaw drop in amazement. It was massive, an intricate silhouette on the horizon. She could practically feel the magic pumping through her veins.

The train squealed to a stop. Hesitantly, she slid open her door. By now her robes were dry, although they were stained brown at the bottom. Grabbing her satchel, she let herself become lost in the small flood of students as they made their way off the train. Once on the platform, the mob split into two groups. Rowena looked around, unsure of where to go. She noticed that one group consisted of only the youngest wizards and witches, so she remained in the group of everyone else.

Keeping her head down, she let herself get jostled around, following the current of bodies. She bumped into someone and glanced up for a second. She noticed Harry was just a few feet in front of her. She swallowed her gasp and looked down again. She heard he muttering something fowl about "mimbulus mimbletonias," whatever those were.

Wheels rumbled across the cobblestone. Rowena looked to see the source of the noise. This time, she couldn't contain a squeal. Huge black, winged creatures were pulling carriages. They were rather horse-like, but skeletal and unnatural looking. She expected to feel frightened of them, but, calming down, she realized they were almost beautiful, in a gothic sort of way. And they seemed harmless enough, pawing the ground just like a horse would do. Something was amiss, however. The other students glided past the creatures without a single glance. Perhaps they were just accustomed to their presence…  
But Rowena didn't spare another thought on this observation. Instead, she gracefully slipped into the smallest carriage she could find and clicked the door shut behind her.

The trip the castle was quick enough. Rowena almost wished it had been longer, for now she was yet again lost in a huddle of students, pushing their way through the enormous doors. Heat washed over her the second Rowena made it inside. A beautiful room lay before her. Four endless tables stretched out, a banner over each. At the very back was another table with what Rowena guessed where teachers. In the very center of the back table was a sight that made her smile. At last, a familiar face. Dumbledore, though deep in conversation with the witch to his right, was a comforting person to see when all around her was incredibly new.

The pupils settled down at the tables. Rowena wasn't sure where to go. She stayed back by the entrance and waited.

"Beeeeeella," Luna skipped over to her. "Sit with uuuuuus, Beeeeellla," she sang cheerfully. "I woooondered where you had gooootten too." Gratefully, Rowena followed her new friend and sat beside her. The door to the Great Hall swung open. A line of young, scared witches and wizards walked up the middle of the room and huddled by a stool. A fierce looking witch placed a ratty gray hat upon it. To Rowena's immense surprise, the little hat burst into song. When it had finished, the witch took out a scroll and began reading names. The children perched on the stool, had the hat placed on their head, and where given a house name. Then the child would race to that table as if their life depended on it. The witch had gotten to the "M" names.

"Melvin, Loretta." She cried.

"Slytherin!" The hat announced confidently.

"Millicent, Rose."

"Hufflepuff!"

"Mona, Katherine."

"Slytherin!"

"Nawklacopp, Bella."

Silence. Rowena felt her heart leap up into her throat. Whispers filled the hall; everyone was looking to find this new girl.

"Nawklacopp, Bella." The witch repeated. Rowena clenched her jaw. With her head held high, she got up and glided smoothly down to the stool. Laughter tittered throughout the Great Hall at the sight of a fifteen-year-old first year. Rowena took no notice. The witch didn't either. She plopped the hat on Rowena's head without a second's hesitation.

_Who do we have here? _A cool voice filled her head. _Definitely not Nawklacopp Bella, that's for sure. More like a…Riddle, yes? Ah… I remember your father._ The hat shivered, shaking Rowena's black hair. Her heart felt as though it would burst. _Please,_ she thought desperately, _just sort me. Just sort me_.

_But where to put you?_ Asked the hat. _Difficult…Very difficult. Blood of a Slytherin, but not the heart. No…The heart of a Gryffindor, that is for certain. Yet Dumbledore gave strict orders not to put you there, with the Potter boy._ The hat twisted uncomfortably. _Oooh, I don't like this_. It complained. _Being told where not to put you. Why do they even need me if they are going to meddle with my work? Only I can know where you truly belong and I can't work with limitations! Still, you do have the blood of a Slytherin…_

Rowena felt sick. The thought of being in his house made her want to gag. It wasn't her fault he was her father, she hadn't chosen this life of lies! The last thing she wanted was to be connected to that killer. _Not Slytherin_, she thought desperately. _Anything but Slytherin_!

_Where have I heard this before? _The hat teased. Rowena didn't understand, but the hat chuckled in her mind. _Curious…You and Potter have a lot in common, my dear Rowena._

_My name is Bella now_. Rowena thought stubbornly. _"Rowena" is my father's idea, not mine. And I want nothing to do with my father. My name is Bella, not Slytherin. My name is Bella, not Slytherin_. She chanted in her mind again and again until at last the hat interrupted.

_All right! All right!_ It said. _On papers, you are Rowena. In your heart, you are Bella. And I am much more interested in your heart, which, by the way, is telling me that Gryffindor is the only place for you. But Dumbledore said…Oh, bother! Blood of a Slytherin, heart of a Gryffindor, mind of a Ravenclaw. You are hard to place, aren't you? Even in Hufflepuff you could succeed, but that is not the house for you, no…_

"Gryffindor!" The hat cried out. Applause filled the air. The girl hopped off the stool and moved toward her table.

"Just a moment," Dumbledore stood. He looked at the hat sternly. "Back onto the stool, dear. I am not convinced that is your place." Whispers erupted from the students. No one had ever questioned the hat, but no one had ever questioned Dumbledore, either. Slowly, the witch replaced the hat on the girl's head.

"Gryffindor!!" The hat proclaimed instantly.

The hall gasped in unison.

"This is not who you think she is!" The hat went on dramatically. "Her heart is that of a Gryffindor's, weather or not you _want _it to be!!"

"Enough." The witch removed the hat. Dumbledore turned to the girl. "Rowena," he whispered. "Remember what I told you. You must stay away from Harry; it could be disastrous if you two spent any time together. You must not be in Gryffindor, it is too dangerous because of who you are. That's why you must use a false name!! Please, Rowena, you must pretend to be someone else. Only you can change the hat's mind." The girl paused.

"I am not my father's daughter," she whispered back. "I will be Bella Nawklacopp…But I am also a Gryffindor." Dumbledore shook his head.

"I know," he whispered earnestly. "I know that's who you are in your heart, but your blood makes it impossible to be who you truly are. We brought you to Hogwarts because the orphanage is no longer safe, now that your fath--now that Voldermort has returned. Please, Rowena, you must play along for now. He will find out about you if we don't take things seriously."

"Bella," she corrected sharply. Dumbledore smiled.

"Bella." He repeated. Bella sat once more on the stool and once more the hat was placed on her head.

"Gryffin--" The hat began, but it broke off. After a pause, it said in a slow, wavery voice. "Ravenclaw." Again, the hall gasped. Bella Rae Nawklacopp slid off the stool and returned to her seat by Luna without batting an eye. The hall clapped in a stunned sort of way.

"Weeeell," Luna said conversationally. "That was rather different, wasn't it?"


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, I just got this from Kira, her summer didn't go as planned so she had to put this on hold for a bit, but she's back to working on it now.

Still not mine.

* * *

Chapter Four

Bella was a good little student.

She became obsessed with her studies, having pent up her magical energy for years and releasing it at last. It didn't matter that she'd never been to actual school, it was easy to catch up and even easier to lie when the need arose. Surprisingly, that particular need didn't come up as much as she'd expected. After her grand entrance to Hogwarts, aka "the sorting of the century", she was hard not to notice. Not that Bella strived for attention. She was perfectly fine in the shadows, tall and quiet. But it was difficult to go under the radar when everyone caught your eye in the hallways then broke into whispers. Apparently her sorting hat issues had become a topic of interest.

Her fellow Ravenclaws had taken to her like family, though. It was a new experience for Bella, like everything else in this world. The orphanage wasn't a warm and cuddly kind of place. Here, you might not love everyone in your house, but you all stuck together in the end.

The social aspects of Hogwarts were far more challenging than its subjects. Girls were catty, jealous, giggly, loving, backstabbing, boy-crazy, boy-hating and a million other contradicting things all at once. All the time. Loudly.

Bella managed to join in on the laughs and tears, although she wasn't really like the others. She wasn't one for such dramatics. Her talents in acting lay in the subtle art of lying. Throughout the hormonal chaos of teenage life around her, Bella was the one with a shoulder to cry on. She listened, and her advice was short, simple and too the point. She always laughed at the right moment, sympathized the right amount, agreed that, "so-and-so was a bloody prat," with angry ex-girlfriends. So although she was bored out of her mind half the time from listening to dozens of stories, she became an odd sort of popular.

Dumbledore didn't like this. He never told her so, directly, but when she reported to his office she could tell by his subtle hints. Over the first two weeks of school, she had to dash up to his chamber in the evening for "chats." Ha.

Tonight, Bella sighed, "Treacle Tart," to the Gargoyle, who let her up to Dumbledore. He was seated at his desk, hands clasped comfortably. His eyes, however, looked more stern than twinkly.

"Good evening, Bella." The headmaster greeted, pleasantly enough.

"Good evening, professor." Bella answered warily.

"Sit, please." He instructed politely. She sat. She was a good girl, after all. Mostly. "I think, as I'm sure you know," Dumbledore continued with a small smile, "that you are hardly going unnoticed." Bella fidgeted on the inside, but kept her cool.

"I'm just doing my best, professor." She said innocently. Defiance burnt her throat, but she pushed it out of her voice. Who was he to criticize her for excelling? But she couldn't get too agitated with him. He was like a grandfather too her, the closest thing to family besides her fellow Ravenclaws.

"And I am very proud of your achievements, Bella," Dumbledore told her truthfully. "I knew you would do well at Hogwarts. But-" Uh-oh. "-I'm afraid that for the moment, keeping a low profile is unfathomably more important than getting top marks." Bella let this sink in, numbly.

"You want me to stifle my magic?" She asked, cutting to the chase.

"Bella," the headmaster sighed, "I would never want anything other than your very best magical talents displayed. But I fear it is a necessary precaution. You are new here, and the ordeal with the sorting," the slightest twinge of guilt panged her heart, but only the slightest, "and now your exceptional grades and sudden popularity…"

"I can't have friends?" Bella cut him off calmly.

"I didn't say that," He protested. "I merely suggest keeping your head down as I know you are more than capable of."

Fury rushed into Bella's chest. Locking her away in that stinking muggle hellhole for years, then teasing her with the chance to test her powers fully and snatching it away? It didn't matter that he loved her as a granddaughter, that he was only doing this to protect her and her fellow classmates. It hurt. And it angered her. But as always, Bella kept her composure. He went on.

"I have informed your teachers-" her heart skipped a beat, "-that they are not to draw attention to you more than any other student. And as often as possible, less."

Relief flooded her. For the most outrageous of seconds, she had feared that her true identity was now common knowledge in the teacher's lounge. Now she sat, silent and expressionless, her emotions jumbled up inside her. Dumbledore watched her carefully, than leaned in slightly.

"I know it is anything but fair to ask you not to do your very best," he said kindly. "But I would not ask it of you if I wasn't sure it were the right thing." Bella nodded. Silence fell between them.

"If you don't mind, professor," Bella said at last, sweetly. "I'd like to get back to my common room. I have homework to purposefully blunder." Dumbledore sighed sadly and dismissed her. She left in a silent rage.

Once alone the corridor, she let some of her anger escape her for once. She stomped towards her common room, letting various angry expressions and "grrs" part her lips. Most of the students had finished their dinners and were tucked away in the library or their houses, so she had the hallways to herself. She let her mind wander and her feet take over. Instead of calming down, however, the injustice boiled up inside her stronger than ever.

Suddenly, she clambered into a suit of armor that had been pushed in her path. She gasped as she and the metal clattered loudly to the floor. A high, whiney cackle filled the hall.

"Bella's all flustered," The voice sang obnoxiously. "Let's drown her in custard!" The desert plopped down onto her head, wet and sticky and thick.

"PEEVES!" She screamed, releasing her emotions. She jumped up, whirling and shrieking like a banshee. The suit of armor screeched to its feet as she spun around looking for the poltergeist. In the silver chest plate, she saw her reflection.

She screamed.


	5. Chapter 5

And here is the next chapter, hope to have another up soon, she said probably by Sunday, maybe a little earlier, depends on how her week goes.

Again nothing except the Penname belongs to me.

* * *

Chapter Five

Bella's eyes blazed fire engine red with rage. Her pale skin had whitened inhumanly, stretching over her cheekbones like a skeleton. She saw her dark hair blacken, and it seemed to hover around her shoulders as if there were a breeze. Her hands were tensed like claws. Instantly, fear replaced her anger. She collapsed to her knees, and pressed her hands to the floor, hunched over. She saw her fingers relaxing and regaining their natural color. Her breath came jagged and scared. Hesitantly, she lifted her head. She glanced into the suit's metal shins. Her dark black eyes glanced back.

"Whew," She had time to sigh before the sound of frantic footsteps reached her.

"It's Bella!" A familiar voice called over her. Hermione Granger. Bella recognized the Gryffindor instantly, as they competed over answering questions on a daily basis. Uh-oh, she thought, that means…

"You've got to be kidding me," Harry Potter muttered under his breath and Ron elbowed him roughly. Hatred flared between Harry and herself before she even made eye contact. Shame wracked at her body. She hated herself for what her father had done to this poor boy. Even though he had no idea who she really was, it was obvious he could sense Lord Voldemort's blood within her. And even though she had nothing but shame and sympathy for him, a hot feeling always rippled through her whenever they were close. This wasn't often, though. Ravenclaws and Gryffindor did have some classes together, but they were always very carefully set apart by the teacher on Dumbledore's vague instruction. Besides that, she never saw him.

"What the bloody – I mean, what happened?" Ron asked dumbly. Bella's mind froze for a fraction of a second. Then she went into lie mode.

"Peeves," She explained, putting just enough moan into her voice to make it convincing. "He shoved the armor into me, and the custard followed suit."

Ron laughed.

Hermione glared, Harry raised his eyebrows. Ron fell silent, awkwardly.

"What?" He said defensively. "Armor, suit, it was funny." Hermione rolled her eyes and offered Bella her hand. She took it.

"All that screaming over Peeves?" Harry said skeptically, avoiding her eyes. Bella frowned. The angry feeling intensified at such close range. She knew he felt it too.

"Yeah," she said coolly. "Not like I expected custard to fall from the sky, you know?"

"Here, let me help you." Hermione interjected, throwing a look at Harry. She whipped out her wand. "Scurgify!" The desert scrubbed itself off of Bella's robes and hair. Bella smiled gratefully.

"Thanks," she said quietly, keeping her head down. The animosity between her and the boy who lived was killing her. She itched to escape. From the corner of her eye she saw Harry fidgeting like crazy. Obviously, the feeling was mutual. "Um, I'm gonna go," she said, inching past Hermione.

"No you're not," Ron laughed, shaking his head. "You better head down to Madame Pomfrey."

"Who?"

"The nurse," Hermione explained kindly. "She has nerve potions and all sorts or things, and you do look pretty pale."

"Really?!" Bella almost squeaked. Her hand twitched to her face. Harry scoffed cruelly. The other three looked around in surprise.

"Madame Pomfrey over custard?" He shook his head. "S not like she faced a bloody basilisk."

"Harry!" Hermione squawked in surprise.

"What?" He raised his shoulders innocently. "It's Peeves, he's hardly a threat."

"Uh, mate, you feeling okay?" Ron asked nervously.

"Yeah, never better! Just like her." Harry jerked his head his head Bella, still not looking at her. The boiling feeling was heating up in her veins. She swallowed it down, but it still bit. The overwhelming shame she usually felt around him was suddenly not so over powering. What was his problem?

"We just thought she looked pale, Harry," Hermione defended timidly.

"It doesn't matter," Bella said tensely. Her temples throbbed dizzyingly, she just wanted out. "I'll leave now," she started down the hall, staggering from the heat rushing through her body. Ron caught her by the shoulders as she stumbled.

"Eh, you alright?" He asked awkwardly.

"Of COURSE she is," Harry barked. "Haven't I been telling you that?" He started pacing, radiating agitation. Shame melted away. The angry heat consumed her completely.

"As a matter of fact," she spat. "I AM fine! Thanks for the CONCERN!!"

"Why should I be CONCERNED?" Harry snapped, clutching his scar and wincing. "Nothing's WRONG!"

"I could be splattered under a bloody TRAIN and you wouldn't see anything wrong," Bella shrieked, ignoring his pain.

"Harry! Bella!" Hermione said firmly, stepping in between the two with unmistakable air of Professor McGonagall. Both of them remained tense, Bella glaring at Harry and Harry staring at the floor. Ron looked as the he would very much like to disappear.

Bella calmed herself as best she could.

"Sorry, _Hermione_." she said tersely, still eyeing Harry. He remained silent. Hermione nodded it was ok.

"Harry…" Hermione said in a softer tone. He gritted his teeth, still rubbing his scar. She looked at Ron desperately; _a little help please! _Ron's expression turned from uneasy to horrified. He lifted up his palms, communicating silently with Hermione. _Whaddo I do?_

Hermione narrowed her eyes and jerked her head to Harry. _Do SOMETHING for Merlin's sake!_

"Uh, let's call it a night then, shall we Harry?" Ron cleared his throat. He moved over and put a hand gingerly on his friend's shoulder. Harry recoiled automatically. His friends gasped.

"What's…?" Bella couldn't wrap her mind around the situation. "Is he…what's going –"

"SHUT UP!!" Harry suddenly bellowed. Bella couldn't help it, she flinched. He began pacing furiously. Her hand moved instinctively to her wand. From the corner of his eye, Harry saw her fingertips brush against the wood. He yanked out his own wand in a quick, fluid swish. Bella copied him.

"STOP, STOP!!" Hermione screamed. "RON, _HELP ME_!!" Harry was still avoiding Bella's gaze.

"What're you playing at, Potter?" She breathed. "You have to _look_ at me to jinx me, you know." He frowned.

"EXPELIARMUS!!" Hermione shrieked. In her panic, the spell missed both Harry and Bella. They followed the light of the spell hit the floor between them, and then looked up quickly. Their eyes met.

Searing, white hot pain blinded Bella. She and Harry screamed in unison. They both crumpled to the floor, closing their eyes in pain. Tears streamed down Bella's face. She opened her eyelids a sliver and her skull pounded. In the armor, she saw her blurry reflection. This time, her eyes were pale red, almost pink. She moaned and closed them tight. Harry began to stir.

"WHAT is going on here?!" A shrill, authoritative voice rung in Bella's aching ears. This time, it was the real Professor McGonagall rather than Hermione's impression. Oh, bother.


	6. Chapter 6

PP Note-Ok, from now on, all A/Ns will be from Kira, so if I feel I need to say anything they will be like this.

A/N-Sorry for the erratic updates, life has a funny way of taking up my energy. Please review, as I'd really like to hear what you think...just don't be to harsh on me. I do welcome constructive criticism...just no flames please, no one likes them.

* * *

Chapter Six

Funnily enough, Bella ended up in the Hospital Wing after all. On a less humorous note, so did Harry Friggen Potter. She was perched on a bed in a white hospital gown, knees tucked under her chin, arms clenched around her legs, glaring at the Boy Who Lived as if trying to be the first person to ever cast the killing curse without a wand. Harry was sitting on the bed across from her, arms and legs crossed, glaring right back. Apparently, mere eye contact was no longer lethal between them. The surge of pain they'd both felt at first had settled to a dull, pulsing throb. Bella's ears were filled will buzzing; she could only assume Harry's were the same. Madame Pomfrey was bustling about, occasionally prodding Bella or Harry with her wand or shoving potions down their throats. Neither paid her any mind, the task of shooting each other death glares was much more important.

The door creaked open and Ron slipped in. He scooted over to Hermione who was standing nervously against the wall.  
"Dumbledore's on his way," he whispered loudly. "Did I miss anything?"

"Just Harry and Bella going at it like basilisks." Hermione hissed bitterly.

"Huh?"  
"Oh for goodness sake, Ronald!" She sighed exasperatedly. "It's a figure of speech! Have you seen the looks they've been giving each other?"

"Ohhh, that." Said Ron, catching on, Hermione muttered to herself darkly, shaking her head. Bella and Harry didn't flinch.-

Professor McGonagall paced the length of hospital beds impatiently. She drew the four students' wands from her robe and clutched them in her boney hand fiercely. Hermione swallowed a whimper. Ron touched her shoulder awkwardly.

"It'll, er...be all right, Hermione." He said kindly. Surprisingly, she smiled.

"Thanks, Ron."

Suddenly the door swung open a second time. Dumbledore marched into the silent room, and even Bella and Harry looked up at him. Professor McGonagall hurried over to the headmaster. She whispered something to him hastily, to which he simply nodded.

"Thank you, Professor." He said dismissively. "Would you take Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger back to their common room, please? I believe detention is unnecessary." He smiled slightly.

"Of course." Professor McGonagall agreed, and she gestured for Ron and Hermione to follow her. Hesitantly, they cast Harry apologetic glances and left the Hospital Wing, closing the door behind them.

"Everything in order, Madame Pomfrey?" Dumbledore asked politely. The nurse grumbled but confirmed the physical well being of Bella and Harry. "Lovely. Could you give us a moment then?"

"Yes, Headmaster." Madame Pomfrey bowed her head slightly and scurried into her office.

The pulsating buzz returned. Dumbledore stood in the walkway between the two beds and sighed. He suddenly looked very old and tired, his weathered hands clasped together loosely. Even through her uncontrollable anger, Bella softened with guilt. She'd never seen the headmaster look so weary, and the fact that it was her fault didn't help her conscience. Still, her eyes flicked mechanically to Potter, and his to her. They shared a split second of mutual revolution in each other's existence, and then looked back to Dumbledore.

"I don't suppose either of you would like to tell me exactly what happened?" He said slowly. Bella could literally feel a beat of silence, then she and Harry both erupted into heated speech. Dumbledore raised his hands and they swallowed up their words.

"On the contrary," he sighed. "Very well. When you are feeling up to it, I shall talk to you both, separately, in my office."

Immediately, they both scrambled off their beds. He sighed again. "Right," he said decisively, "I'd like to speak to Bella, first."

A triumphant smirk fleeted across her dark lips. It did not go unnoticed. "I am in no way showing favoritism," Dumbledore went on sternly, "as I am equally frustrated with both of you." Shame flooded their faces.

"Yes, Headmaster." Bella said meekly.

She gathered her robes quietly and dipped behind the curtain to change. Finally out of Harry's sight she could relax. She pressed her face against the cool wall and breathed, regaining control of herself. She could feel the inexplicable hatred draining out of her like poison. Bella trembled. It was disturbing how different she felt away from Harry, as if she'd become a puppet to her emotions when in close proximity to him. And were they even _her _emotions? Whatever had happened, it was…creepy. _At least it's over now_, Bella soothed herself. _You're back to normal, you're in control._As soon as she emerged, Dumbledore turned abruptly and swept out of the Hospital Wing. She followed obediently. But as she passed through the doorway, she saw Harry out of the corner of her eye. He was staring numbly at the wall, guilt and confusion splashed across his face, hand touching scar gently. The anger and pain had melted from his expression as well.

A pang of compassion caught Bella by surprise. He looked so alone. Not that she was exactly surrounded by loving faces, but still… Acting completely on impulse, she turned and addressed him in her dark, musical voice. "Sorry, Harry."  
She felt another beat of silence, and then the very startled Boy Who Lived looked up. His mouth fell open in surprise and his emerald eyes widened. He frowned, trying to sort out what to say…But it didn't matter. The Dark Lord's daughter had already glided away, her own black eyes glittering quietly.

Up in Dumbledore's office, again for the second time that night, Bella sat perfectly still. Her dark hair fell immaculately around her straight shoulders. She kept her head up and her eyes focused steadily on the Headmaster, who returned the gesture. Despite her posed appearance, though, panic was trickling through her veins.

The tinkling of silvery instruments and the ticking of clocks did all the talking. Student and teacher merely looked at each other, although not unpleasantly. Both were simply lost in thought. At last, Bella parted her lips.

"I'm sorry, Professor." She said with an uncharacteristic amount of sincerity.

"I know." Dumbledore replied. "And I know that your run inwith Harry was  
unintentional. I do need to know what happened, though. Exactly what happened." Bella took a deep breath, maintaining her composure.

"I was going back to my common room, and I was…well, pissed off."

"I remember." Dumbledore said with the hint of a smile.

"Well, Peeves snuck up on me and he was being all…well Peeves, and I sort of lost it. I started screaming at him…then I saw my reflection." She shivered and closed her eyes. "My eyes were…red. And my skin was really pale and just…_inhuman_. Then Potter and the lot came along." She paused.

"Go on, Bella." Dumbledore pressed.

Bella carefully explained her change in emotions and the way Harry had reacted as well. She filled him in on the near duel, and, of course, the moment when they had at last made eye contact.

"What does it mean?" She asked at last.

"I do not know for certain," Dumbledore confessed. "But I believe it is merely the strength of Voldermort's blood in your veins reacting to Harry's. I'm sure Harry's behavior is due to him sensing Voldermort. Of course, he can't tell why, which I expect to be extremely frustrating. But I also believe it is harmless."

"Harmless?" Bella repeated doubtfully.

"I beg your pardon," Dumbledore apologized. "It is far from harmless to you, I'm sure. What I mean is…Voldermort cannot use you as a weapon. These reactions aren't intentional, they are instinctive."

"And there's nothing I can do, of course." Bella fumed bitterly. "I've got this scum's blood and I'll be cursed with the "harmless" consequences for my entire life."

"Much like Harry will be cursed with his connection to Voldermort and the constant fear of being possessed, killed, or worse, watching those he loves killed in his stead." Dumbledore pointed out.

"Yeah, something that." Bella sighed wearily. "Are you angry with me, sir?"

"No." Dumbledore said firmly. "If I am frustrated with anyone, it is myself. I should have known this would happen…As a matter of fact, I did. I just didn't expect it to happen so soon. But no matter. Even I cannot control the inscrutable element of time, so in a manner of speaking, what's done is done. The question now is, what is the next move we shall make?"

Bella assumed this was a rhetorical question as she had no idea what Dumbledore's intentions were past this point.

"I think," Dumbledore went on. "Adjustments need to be made. And I would beg pardon of you now, Bella, to let me think aloud?"

"Okay."

"We can't remove you from the student body without notice. You've made yourself quiet a circle of friends, let alone caught the attention of your teachers. Rearranging your schedule is order, of course. What classes are you in contact with Harry?"

"Just charms, but Flitwick has it so we may as well be in separate classes. I'm in more classes with Hermione, but…"

"I don't think classes with Miss Granger should be a problem." Dumbledore picked up where she left off. "I can have you put into a charms with the Hufflepuffs. We can shuffle a few of your classes and tell anyone who asks it was due to overcrowded classes."  
"So…I get to stay?" The words burst out of her.

"I believe that would be best." Dumbledore nodded. "But Bella, you must keep your head down. You must keep away from Harry and limit your contact with Hermione and Ron. I'm not saying to hold back on your education or friendships, but you must keep a lower profile. Otherwise Hogwarts is just as dangerous as any other place I may hide you. The whole point, as I'm sure you know, is that you can be lost within the crowd. You always wanted to be normal, Bella. Here's your chance. Although, I believe you're finding it difficult to blend in with the norm when your abilities are so much more?"  
Bella merely nodded.

"I'm sorry, Bella, that this is the best I can offer you. The last thing I want is to suppress your talents further, but, for the meantime, it seems an absolute necessity. I can only hope that now you fully understand the severity of your situation?"

"Yes, Professor." Bella stood. So did Dumbledore. "One more thing…"

"Yes Bella?"

"Is there any chance I can…control it?" She asked tentatively. "I mean, obviously I can't go exchange my blood or anything but…could I control the reactions? The anger?" Dumbledore thought the question over.

"_Yeeess_," He drew out the word. "I believe it is possible."

"Really?" Hope exploded in Bella's chest. "I- I though you would've mentioned it already if it was…"

"Well, we shall find out if it is." Dumbledore told her. "Or rather, you, myself, and Professor Snape will."

"Snape?!"

For some reason, the twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes became even more pronounced than was usual. "You and Potter aren't so different in some ways, you know. Yes, Professor Snape, but I really must speak with Harry now. No doubt he's a bit shaken up too. We will discuss this at our next meeting."

"You're not…going to tell Harry?" Bella started. "Well, obviously, that'd be ridiculous, sorry…But…?"

"I shall take care of it, Bella." Dumbledore assured her. "You can trust me that no one will be learning of your identity tonight. Now please return to your dormitory; you deserve a good night's rest."

And on that unsettling note, Bella left the circular, silvery office.

Of course, she didn't do as she was told, either. On her way down the spiral staircase, curiosity began to claw at her from the inside out. What exactly _was _he going to tell Harry? _Oh, Mr. Potter, by the way, that Bella girl is NOT related in any way shape or form to He Who Must Not Be Named, just in case you were wondering. _Really, wasn't her business to know the cover story? It'd be easier to keep a low profile if she knew what her profile was! So…really, she'd be doing herself a favor by listening in…

At the bottom of the stairs, she found Professor McGonagall and Mr. Harry Potter himself, waiting for his turn impatiently. Carefully, Bella walked the long way around to avoid as much contact with him as possible. She started off down the corridor slowly. She could feel the professor's hawk like gaze on her back. Finally, she sensed McGonagall turning and heading back up the opposite corridor. Bella spun on the spot.

"Treacle Tart!" She hissed at the gargoyle.

"Again?" It whined. "Why don't you just move in?"

"That'd be difficult when you won't open up!"

"All right, all right." The gargoyle groaned. Bella sprinted up the spiral staircase, pausing only at the door. Holding her breath, she leaned in and listened.

* * *

A/N-Review please...not gonna say R&R as if you've gotten this far there is no need to tell you to read. (this get's on mine as well as PP's nerves, I mean what's the point in says 'Read and Review' at the 'end' of the chapter...wdk either) Hope to update soon, but no promises.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N-Ok, I forgot to mention that Luna is in 5th year in this story, sorry if I confused anyone with that.

* * *

Chapter Seven

"I can't explain it, Professor." Harry's voice came through the wooden door. It was muffled, but Bella could hear the frustration in every syllable. She pressed her ear closer to the door to catch what he was saying. The faster Harry spoke, the harder it was to decipher his words.

"…My scar…every time she's around…I get so angry, Professor…can't control it." She heard the calm murmuring of Dumbledore's steady voice, but his words were impossible to make out.

"Being near her is like…a deatheater…or Voldermort himself, even. It feels the same as when I'm near him…" Harry responded.

Bella gasped softly. First off, she was shocked he dared to speak that scum's name. Then a sharp chill ripped through her body as she registered what he'd said. Being near her was like being near Voldermort himself. Well. That explained a lot. A new surge of self-hatred flared up within her. She swallowed It down and kept listening.

"I know there's something up, Professor…can't you…I know there's something …tell me?"

"Harry," Dumbledore spoke louder. "I cannot discuss the…of another student. Surely you can understand…her privacy…"

"But Professor!" Harry snapped. "There's something wrong! Something's up with this girl, I can feel it!"

"I am not questioning your judgment, Harry." Dumbledore said evenly. "I am merely explaining that I am not willing to discuss personal matters of another student…"

"What am I supposed to do?!" Harry demanded.

"I have already made arrangements…" Dumbledore's voice became undecipherable again. Bella bit her lip. She knew Potter would not be satisfied with a simple schedule change. He'd keep a close eye on her. He'd take matters into his own hands. Everything she'd ever heard, read or figured out herself about the Boy Who Lived pointed to this conclusion with a flashing neon sign.

Harry argued back, his words quick and smushed together.

"I'd appreciate…" Dumbledore said firmly. "…respect my judgment."

"Yes, Professor." Said Harry stiffly. Bella straightened up. She'd heard enough.

Back in her dormitory, the Dark Lord's daughter sank onto her bed. She let the curtain dangle , half concealing her from the empty room. Blue light streamed in through the window. Her eyes were unfocused, distant. Numbness soothed her. She was completely detached from the world. Tears were sticky and fresh on her cheeks, but her eyes were dry now.

"Bella," a familiar dreamy voice sang sweetly. Luna glided into the dormitory and hovered at the door. "Are you all right? You didn't come to dinner…So I brought you some pudding." She offered a little bowl of desert cheerfully. Bella snapped out of her gloomy trance.

"Thanks, Luna." She said with a broad, false smile. Thoughts zoomed through her head as she automatically began creating an excuse for her absence, but suddenly she faltered. Her lips twitched into a frown and she looked away.

"Is something the matter?" Luna asked, cocking her head to one side.

"Yes." Said Bella truthfully, facing Luna with her head held high. "Something is very much the matter."

"Well," said Luna slowly, " you can talk about it, if you like. That's what friends do, I suppose? Tell each other what's wrong? "

"I wouldn't know." Bella shrugged. "I don't have much experience, either."

"But everyone talks to you, Bella." Luna laughed conversationally.

"Well yeah, but," Bella leaned forward, a smile creeping over her face. She'd never opened up so much before, and it was…nice. "I don't really like half of them anyways. They aren't my friends. I don't think they even like me. They just…like attaching themselves to me. I mean, most of the time they just want to borrow my Astronomy homework! Or cry about their ex-boyfriend flirting with another girl, or their new dress robes…I mean really!" the words rushed out of Bella rapidly. "All the other practical things to worry about in the world and they just want my opinion on the color of their precious dress robes! It's all just mindless chattering! I don't even trust them, I just go along with them. I go along with all their silly conversations…That's not friendship, is it?"

Luna blinked pensively.

Bella realized she was heaving, catching her breath. She wondered if she'd ever spoken so quickly, so openly in her entire life.

"Well," said Luna thoughtfully, " I definitely think friendship is deeper than dress robes."

_I definitely think friendship is deeper than dress robes. _The words echoed in Bella's mind. And suddenly, spastically, she burst into hysterical laughter. It wasn't even that funny, but it was so…so…Luna. And Bella found herself enjoying her company. It was a really good feeling and…she just let it out. Screw composure, she wanted to laugh!

" Are you making fun of me?" Luna asked conversationally.

"No, of course not!" Bella gasped. "Luna…Luna you're my best friend, you know that?"

Luna paused.

"Are you _sure _you're not making fun of me?"

"No!" Bella shook her head, her face straight this time. "Honest! …I know I haven't been very open…I know I just make small talk…But really, I like talking to you. A lot. And…well, thanks." She finished lamely. Luna hesitated, then a brilliant smile stretched across her dreamy face.

"Well, that's nice, isn't it?" She hummed brightly. "Care for pudding?"

Bella hugged her.

The Dark Lord's daughter's new honest attitude was a bit disconcerting. In short, when she stopped pretending to be fascinated with gossip, her "friends" turned up their noses and hurried off to anyone else who would listen. Luna, of course, stuck by her side with pudding at hand.

On the contrary to Dumbledore's theory of holding back, Bella was flying under the radar better than ever. The teachers, as instructed, left her alone in class. But that allowed her the freedom to excel silently at the back of the class, skipping ahead in the reading and practicing spells under her breath. With a uch smaller circle of actual friends, she could relax. Everyone's eyes weren't on her, nagging her for her phony opinion. It was all a blissfully new experience. This "open" attitude was invigorating.

But of course, she couldn't be honest about a few, minor details. Her mass-murderer, pure evil in the flesh, blood-lusting father for example. That was still a secret that tortured her every day and haunted her at night, especially when she caught a glance of Potter. This wasn't often, as her schedule had been rearranged so that their paths never crossed, other than the rare passing in a corridor. But that was always between classes, with dozens of students blocking them off from each other. Still, she could feel his eyes burning into the back of her neck whenever the opportunity arose. A trickle of anger rippled down her spine at these moments, but it was mild compared to the blinding, searing pain of their first encounter. She rolled her shoulders, turned her neck sharply and moved on.

He was watching her, and she knew it.

Rumors flitted through the fifth year students about the infamous Professor Umbridge and Potter. Apparently, he was "speaking out of term" in her class. This was hardly interesting. What caught people's attention was the subject on which Harry was speaking…

" 'Cedric Digory was killed by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named,' Potter says," the students in Harry's class whispered dramatically. This statement was always followed by a well-worn conversation along the lines of:

"Do you reckon he's telling the truth?"

"Dunno… it can't be true, can it?"

"Why would he lie?"

"Because he and Dumbledore are bloody nutters, aren't they?"

Needless to say, these conversations were difficult to block out. Obviously, Dumbledore had already filled Bella in on the return of the scum also known as her father. It was the reason she had come to Hogwarts in the first place. But she could hardly go around defending Potter, as it would look a bit suspicious.

"_Hey everyone, by the way, in case you were wondering…Potter isn't a complete nutter. He's spot on about 'Dark Lord rising again'. How do I know? Well I'm the *insert Voldermort worthy phrase here* 's daughter! "_

Yeah, a bit suspicious…

So Bella kept her thoughts to herself…mostly. In Luna, she confided that she believed Potter's story. To which an enthusiastic Luna agreed wholeheartedly, instantly referencing about half a dozen Quibbler articles supporting the Boy Who Lived. Of course, she also referenced some nonexistent creature known as a "Crumpled horned Snorkack," so her opinion may not have been completely based in truth. But, Bella contemplated fairly, it was the thought that counted.

It was the beginning of October when Bella brushed up against Harry again.

Her dark hair was pulled up, revealing her smooth face for a change. She was rushing to Transfiguration, stuffing parchment into her schoolbag, tucking her wand behind her ear (a habit she'd picked up from dear Luna) and of course, avoiding the traffic of passing time all at once. Not the Dark Lord's daughter's most attractive moment. Which would make it perfect timing to bump into none other than mister Ronald Weasley, wouldn't it? Her elbow caught him in the rib as she fussed with the clasp on her bag.

"Oof!" The redhead groaned.

"Sorry!" Bella bit her lip. She meant it, too, but she didn't fancy waiting around for his reply. Just as she turned to scurry away, his hand clasped around her arm. At first, instinct made Bella tense up. But as she spun around, she realized how gentle his grip was. Not to mention sweaty. He let go the second Bella made eye contact. She stood facing him in silence for about thirty seconds until…

"Erm…Haven't seen you in awhile," he said awkwardly. Bella stared at him blankly. _Um, duh._ She thought impatiently._ Kind of the whole point, isn't it? _"Erm…The thing is," Ron blurted out, "I…I want to invite you to a…meeting."

"A meeting?" Bella repeated slowly. What the bloody…

"Well, yeah, sort of…" Ron lowered his voice. "But it's well, secret…So, I can only tell you about it if you promise to uh, keep it to yourself." Bella raised an eyebrow. Ron glanced around at the busy corridor. "Is there somewhere, uh private, I could talk to you? Uh…there's a dark classroom down that corridor."

Bella's eyes widened.

"Um, thanks very much Ron," She squeaked. "But not interested…"

"Oh!" His face was horrorstruck. "Not like that! Bella…Ugh, bloody hell." He smacked a hand to his head. "I didn't mean - It's just…Oh, what the hell. Harry's starting a defensive magic class. And I know you two aren't exactly best mates but…Thought you'd, uh, enjoy it."

"…Enjoy it?" Bella tried desperately to wrap her mind around the situation. Ron was behaving so confusingly. Then again, she never quite understood Ron to begin with. He seemed to lack communication skills.

"Er…well yeah. Enjoy it." Ron repeated lamely. "Look," his voice quieted again and he sounded more confident. "We, Harry, Hermione and me, well we're not exactly satisfied with our Defense Against the Dark Arts education. I mean, like Harry said, if we get attacked it's not going to be risk free like school. So basically, we're taking matters into our own hands and teaching ourselves the kind of skills we'll need to survive once we're out in the real world."

"And…what's this got to do with me, exactly?" Bella frowned.

"Well…you interested? In coming?"

"I don't think that's a good idea." She shook her head. Ron took a step back.

"Why's that?"

"Er…doesn't Harry hate me?"

"Oh, yeah." Ron admitted bluntly.

"Well…that would be a bit problematic, wouldn't it?" Bella explained slowly, as if to a rather dull child.

"Oh, er…yeah, it would, wouldn't it?" Ron shook his head. "Blimey…well, sorry about all that. Eh…you'll keep it to yourself though, won't you?"

"Of course." Bella nodded. They were the only two left in the corridor. She was itching to get away…

"Well, see you later then." Ron finished uncomfortably.

"Er, I think it'd be better if we didn't, Ron." Bella said just as bluntly.

"Oh…" He seemed disappointed. This irritated her greatly. Didn't he get it?

"Harry thinks I'm a bloody death eater, I doubt he'd appreciate his best mate hanging around me!" She snapped. The words sprung from her lips before she remembered she wasn't supposed to know that particular fact. Shit. She really needed to get better control over her mouth.

"How…how do you know that?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"Er…" Damn this new honest streak. Her lying abilities failed her. "I…heard him." She said truthfully, turning yet again to leave. She froze. Of course.

Harry, also frozen, stood a few feet behind Ron. He'd obviously gone searching for his friend. Apparently Ron had been also been AWOL while fraternizing with the enemy. Ouch. Here was one Weasley she didn't envy.

"Oh!" Ron fumbled, finally noticing Potter. "Er…Hi, Harry."

Harry's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Heard me, did you?" He said quietly, ignoring Ron completely. Bella fought to control her breathing.

"Yeah, I did." She said coolly.

"Wonder where you would've eavesdropped, though." Harry glared. "I don't usually go about shouting my suspicions on teenaged death eaters." **

Bella shrugged.

"Didn't hear it directly." She said evenly. Harry's eyes flicked to Ron and grew, if possible, even colder. Oh dear. Bella felt a pang of guilt. She was getting poor Weasley into a lot of trouble, wasn't she?

"Not him," she said quickly. Too quickly. Harry merely scoffed at her defending Ron. Bella scolded herself silently. The honest attitude seemed great in theory, but now she needed to lie, dang it!

Harry's eyes slid back to Bella.

The familiar anger that was not her own crept up her throat. She instantly regretted canceling her first Occlumency lesson with Dumbledore. (Luna had been bitten by a garden gnome and refused to go to Madame Pomfrey even after her finger turned a sickly green. Some rubbish about luck… Anyways, Bella had taken the entire evening to save her friend's thumb.)

"Oh, of course it wasn't Ron." Harry laughed coldly. "No, he's just my best mate. Can't imagine him selling me out to some random girl he's taken a fancy to."

"Hey!" Ron and Bella protested in unison. Ron hovered uneasily for a second, then walked past Bella to stand firmly by Harry's side.

"Sorry," Ron mumbled just loud enough for Bella to hear as he brushed by her.

"Harry," he said, a note of pleading in his voice. "Come on, I'm your best mate."

"Oh and she slipped you veritaserum then, did she?"

Ron grimaced.

"It's not what it looks like," he groaned. So cliché. Bella sighed inwardly; he'd never get himself out of this one.

"I listened in at the door when you were talking to Dumbledore." She said calmly.

"You what?" Harry spluttered indignantly.

"The night we almost dueled. I listened in at the door." Bella shrugged. "I wanted a bit more information than Dumbledore gave me."

Harry lapsed into silence. Ron fidgeted at his side. Bella caught his eye for a fraction of a second, and he gave her a quick, grateful nod. But then his brow furrowed with concern as he kept his eyes locked on Harry.

Potter started pacing. Bella inched towards Transfiguration.

"Don't move." Harry barked. It was a command, and surprisingly, Bella obeyed. She didn't want to, she just did. The anger curdled in her stomach.

"What, Potter?" She snapped.

"You think you can just spy on whoever takes your fancy?" He spat. The hypocrisy in this accusation pushed Bella over the edge. This seemed to be a much easier feat of late.

"I'll get information however I please, if it's involving me." She snarled. "And you're one to talk about spying, Potter! Think I don't know you've been keeping an eye on me?" This shocked Harry enough to make him pause.

"…How -"

"Because I'm not a bloody idiot! That's how I knew!" Bella hissed. "What're you watching me for, Potter? Think I'm going to sprout fangs and start killing off muggle borns?"

"I wouldn't be surprised," Harry sneered. Bella fumed quietly, calculating her next words.

"Harry," Ron moaned softly.

"Stay out of it, Ron!" Harry and Bella cut him off in unison. This, of course, only made them glare at each other harder.

"You shut up about my mate," Harry demanded.

"Me?!" Bella laughed coldly. " You hardly treat him like one, seeing as you jumped down his throat just as fast as me. Besides, _he's _the one who invited me to your little study group."

"Well he made a mistake," Harry snapped. "We wouldn't want anyone partial to the dark arts in our defense class, would we?" Bella's eyes narrowed.

"That's quite an accusation." She breathed. "Any real wizard would give me the chance to prove you dead wrong."

"And what do you suggest?" Harry asked sarcastically.

"Let me come to your class."

Ron choked, apparently on thin air.

"What the hell would you want to do that for?" Harry fumed.

Bella then did something very bold and very foolish. She leaned closer to Harry, lowering her voice so that Ron could not hear.

"You think that the anger and pain you feel whenever you're around me means I'm scum like the death eaters." She whispered harshly. "I know your scar hurts, you head throbs, you get that detached anger that's not yours. Like being possessed by someone else's rage. I know it because I feel it too. But did you ever think, _maybe_, the reason we _both _feel those horrible things is _because I'm cursed too_?"

And at last, she had him cornered. Shock radiated from Potter's face. His eyes searched her frantically, questioningly. _How could she know so much about him?_

"See you at the meeting," she winked. He opened his mouth to speak, but seemed at an utter loss for words. The Dark Lord's daughter took it as her cue to stroll triumphantly away, blowing a kiss to Ron over her shoulder just to spite the Boy Who Lived further.

**(AN: Excuse me while I amuse myself with a bit of irony…This IS before sixth year! We haven't entered the "Malfoy is a death eater, gosh dang it! *stomp*" phase yet. Thus, irony. Muhahaha! Also note the gnome bite = luck. This is from the seventh of course. For any fan who by some miracle hasn't read the last two books yet, I do apologize for the mild spoilers.)

* * *

Ok, I hope to update soon, but don't hold me to anything.

Kira


	8. Chapter 8

A/N-Here's the next one, again, not sure when the next one will be up.

* * *

Chapter Eight

Needless to say, Bella's victory was well worth the detentions she received from McGonagall.

"Fifteen minutes late!" She'd exclaimed. "Might as well not show up at all rather than barge into my classroom and disturb your classmates!" Normally, such scolding would bring up some remorse. But, seeing as Bella was by far the top of her class, not to mention the look on Potter's face, she just shrugged it off and put on a guilty "Yes, professor."

As the day went on, however, the anger wore off. Nerves kicked in. Bella knew it was her blood that set her and Harry off whenever they were near. Harry was connected to her father, and thusly connected to her. In such close proximity, she couldn't help but loathe him just as much as he loathed her. But once at a safe distance, all she could feel for the boy was sympathy. And guilt, of course, for not mastering that anger. But she had her pride, too. She knew it was stupid, irresponsible and definitely against Dumbledore's orders, but she knew she'd end up at that meeting. Luna had been invited by Ginny Weasley, anyways, so Bella had an excuse and means to get there. A poor excuse, of course, but an excuse none the less.

But first, an Occlumency lesson was in order.

……………………………….................................................................

"Clear your mind…Become vacant of feeling…Detach yourself…" Dumbledore's words rang through Bella's head as she tried desperately to empty it. At least Snape wasn't teaching her. Dumbledore had decided to conduct the lessons himself.

"Quite frankly," Dumbledore had explained, "you will be very bad at first. And I'd prefer to have as few people penetrating your mind as possible. There are things I do not trust Professor Snape to know…" When Bella had questioned this, Dumbledore had quickly changed the subject.

Now the two of them were standing in his circular office. The portraits on the wall were watching intently. They murmured excitedly.

"Quiet, please." Dumbledore smiled and winked at Bella. She was bent over and panting, clutching her knees for support. But she managed to grin back briefly. Determination overruled her exhaustion. She was doing well, she'd blocked him out three times. But it wasn't easy!

"One more time, I think," Dumbledore decided.

"Just…one more…Professor?" Bella gasped. "I…want to keep going! I'm…fine…"

"In spirit perhaps," Dumbledore chuckled. "Really, you've done remarkably well for your first time. Quite a natural, actually. I've never had a pupil successfully block me out in just one lesson. But then again, it's in your…" He paused. _In my blood_. Bella thought bitterly. It was true though, she couldn't deny her father's power was directly responsible for her own.

"Well, let's not press our luck. Just one more." He winked.

"All right." She straightened up.

Dumbledore's twinkling blue eyes bore into hers. Bella shivered and looked away. She felt her mind being invaded. She struggled to push Dumbledore out, but, as always, a garbled string of imaged filled her brain. Gray scenes from her childhood at the orphanage, flashes of pain from meeting Harry's eyes, Luna being well, Luna…typical parts of her life. Bella fought to block it, stop the flow of memories. She closed her eyes and shook her head sharply.

The pictures in her mind's eye slowed down to a sluggish pace. A thrill of excitement built up inside of Bella. She felt the pressure in her head releasing slightly. She pushed against Dumbledore's presence. It gave way, slightly. The pictures in her head grew fuzzy. Energy surged through her. She very carefully let her mind slip out of focus. Her entire body trembled with the effort of being empty. Bella felt Dumbledore's control fading…And…

She collapsed.

A new picture flashed through her mind. A long, dark corridor. A door…And a feeling of…impatience? No…Blackness filled the narrow hallway. She saw the door coming slowly, slowly closer.

"Bella?" Her eyes snapped open. The vision had only been a few seconds. So brief, it may not have happened at all…Dumbledore was standing over her. This time, his eyes were innocent, not penetrating her weary mind. He extended a hand helpfully, and she let him pull her to her feet. "What did you see?" Dumbledore demanded.

"Nothing."

"Bella," Dumbledore said firmly, "please do not insult my intelligence." She flushed.

"Um...A door." She admitted. Dumbledore frowned.

"Was it a door you've seen before?" He asked sharply.

"Um…maybe?"

"You couldn't tell?"

"Well, Professor, I don't usually memorize doors!" Bella spluttered, confused. Dumbledore softened.

"Of course not," he agreed. "Very well done, Bella. I shall inform you of your next lesson at a later date." Bella blinked. Apparently this was her invitation to leave.

"Erm, goodnight, Professor."

"Goodnight." He moved to the door, pointedly. She scurried out. Never had she been so abruptly dismissed.

………………………………..........................................................................................

Luna looked up as Bella slipped into the dark common room. She'd waited up, as always, curled on a chair and reading the Quibbler.

"What's wrong?" Luna asked in a sing song voice. "You seem upset."

Bella shivered. Luna's perceptiveness never failed to surprise her.

"Um, weird lesson." She said.

"Oh…You weren't bad at it, were you?" Luna asked concernedly.

"No, I was okay." Bella shrugged. "But…the last time, I passed out or something."

"Perhaps you were overtired?"

"Yeah, maybe…" But Bella knew it was more than that. It disturbed her that a memory, obviously not her own, had entered her. Where did it come from…Unless…An eerie chill crept over her. Could it be Dumbledore's? Had she peeked into her teacher's mind? She couldn't believe she was that powerful…It had to be something else…But what?

"Well, maybe this will cheer you up," Luna said brightly. "Harry's meeting is this Saturday." Bella frowned, trying to connect this information to something that made sense. _Meeting? Meeting. What-Oh! _That _meeting!_

"Oh…er, great!" Bella fumbled.

"Not keen on it?" Luna asked.

"Not particularly. But…Well, I do have my pride." Bella admitted, embarrassed. "I can't back out now. It's probably a really bad idea, though. He thinks I'm rubbish."

"Well, he's a bit rough around the edges," Luna nodded. "But overall, Harry is very nice. Perhaps he'll come around."

"Perhaps." Bella agreed, but the word was sarcastic and hollow.

Saturday was four days away.

Then three.

Then two.

Then one.

Then…_Oh my Gosh what was I thinking?_ Thought Bella as she walked nervously down to breakfast Saturday morning. Luna skipped at her side, humming happily. She looked over at her bouncing blonde friend with envy. What she would give to be so carefree…Then again, Bella reflected with a small smile, one of them had to be concerned with such insignificant things as the day of the week.

"You don't have to go, you know." Luna told her. As Bella stared glumly at her cereal.

"I know…"

And yet, somehow, Bella found herself shivering on her way to the Hog's Head. What a shabby little hole in the wall. She wrinkled her nose automatically at the…interesting…smell. Then she saw Harry, Ron and Hermione and the students surrounding them. She slipped into the back of the crowd with Luna. Panic ate away at her. She really shouldn't be here…Dumbledore would be so disappointed…But then Hermione started speaking and she blacked out. Not like in Dumbledore's office, she was still upright and conscious. But her nerves were so great that words became unintelligible. Luna spoke up once or twice, but besides that, Bella was rather unaware of what was going on.

At last, the group rose. They were all signing a piece of parchment. Without thinking, Bella drifted over to the table because that's where Luna was headed.

The next thing she knew, she was face to face with the Boy Who Lived. He frowned.

"What're you doing here?"

Bella came to.

"I told you I was coming, didn't I?" She said in a rather wavery voice. Harry shook his head with disbelief. Anger flared up instantly, and Bella was so nervous she had difficulty mastering it. Potter snapped at Ron and Hermione. "We can't do it. She's gonna rat us out, I know it. Way to bloody go, Ron!" Ron looked down meekly.

"Sorry mate." He mumbled. Bella couldn't help herself, she came to Ron's defense.

"No I'm not!" She said sharply. "I just…wanted to prove I'm not what you think I am." Harry's hand wandered to his scar. She could tell he was remembering their last encounter, and her parting words. _I'm cursed too_.

But apparently, he didn't believe her.

"Just get out!" He barked. "I'm not about to induct a--"

"A WHAT, Potter?!" Bella snapped, loosing control.

"Oh, do I have to spell it out for you?"

"Yeah, I reckon you do."

"Oi!!" The bartender called out to the teens. Bella and Harry looked up. "Take it outside, you two! If there's going to be dueling, it won't be in 'ere!"

.She snapped her neck. Harry jerked his head out the door. The other students had left. It was just him, her, Luna, Ron and Hermione.

"Right, let's get this over with." Harry snarled.

"With pleasure." Bella stalked out of the dingy little pub. Luna, Ron and Hermione followed.

"No!" Harry barked. "Just stay here." He left before they could protest.

Out in cold air, Bella spun to face Potter.

They glared at each other, two snakes about to strike. The image of two serpents bobbing and hissing flashed into Bella's mind. It sent a ripple down her spine.

"_Go on then, Potter." _She breathed._ "What do you think I am?"_

"_Wouldn't you like to know." _Hissed Harry.

"_Yeah, I would."_

"_Well, unfortunately for you, I don't much care for lengthy chats with _death eaters_!!" _He spat the last word with an extra dose of venom.

This was too much.

The word, the stupid word. Deatheater. She couldn't STAND it. She would NOT be associated with such evil. Rage overcame Bella, conquered her, made her its slave. This time, the hate was completely her own. How _dare _he accuse her? How _dare_ he assume she didn't hate that filthy creature of a man just as much as him?

"_I WOULDN'T JOIN THAT SCUM BEFORE YOU WOULD, POTTER!" _Bella screamed with every fiber of her being. She was inhuman. The sheer ignorance of Harry was torturing her. The frustration and indignation swelled up insider her so intensely that all reason abandoned her. Words failed her. She simply knew she couldn't _stand _being grouped with those _monstrous things_.

And suddenly, Harry was on the floor.

Somehow, through her blind fury, she was surprised by this. He writhed at her feet. Her vision was blurred and actually red. Like looking through colored lenses. And she felt in complete control.

It was beautiful.

She relished in his pain, well aware that it was she who was causing it although she had no idea how. Thunder filled her ears.

"Oi!!" Ron bellowed. He had come running out of the Hog's Head and was raising his wand at her. She could hardly make him out through the blood red haze of her vision. His face was contorted.

"Stupi-" he began to stun her. Bella laughed a cold, high pitched laugh. It was completely unnatural, considering her voice was low and musical. This was like nails being raked across a chalkboard. Ron gasped and dropped his sizzling wand. Steam blew up in plumes from its handle. He cradled his scorched hand and threw himself down by Harry's side.

She looked down at the boys. A sudden silence filtered into her head, carrying a raspy voice with it. _That's right, Rowena._ It hissed. _Consent to the anger. Let it possess you. Let it make you strong. Mercy is for the weak of heart. Do not be weak, Rowena. Kill them…_

Bella shivered violently. _Possessed, I'm being possessed_…Terror overcame the anger. She struggled to close her mind. Against what, she didn't know. She just knew she must be empty. She looked down at the boys…Sympathy stirred within her. She clung to it. She made herself feel for Harry. She made herself pity him, forced herself to make the pain stop for him. The voice became an angry, snakelike hiss.

"NO!" Bella actually screamed.

She felt her senses sharpening. Her vision cleared and the colors returned. She could hear the boys screaming at her feet. Panic, remorse and fear stabbed her instantly. She hurled herself to Harry's side and flung her arms around him, sobbing hysterically. His writhing ceased the second she touched him. Ron, too, was immediately calm. He lay on Harry's opposite side, heaving in air. Bella wept onto Harry's shoulder.

The empty village square was completely abandoned and silent as the Dark Lord's Daughter clung to the Boy Who Lived.

* * *

A/N-Hope you liked it, please review, I'd really like to know how I''m doing.

Kira


	9. Chapter 9

A/N-Here you go guys, hope to have the next chapter up soon.

* * *

Chapter Nine

Warmth filled Harry's fallen body. A contented sigh trickled from his lips. He was lying in snow which was soft and impossibly warm. The pain that had tortured him just seconds before was gone without a trace.

Bella was holding him close. Her sobs were the only sounds he processed. Comfort radiated from her, soothing him, easing him into peace. It was Bella that had taken the pain away…And Bella that had given it to him in the first place.

Sluggishly, his mind tried to comprehend what was going on. Was she friend or foe? At first, his instincts had screamed death eater, but now he wasn't so sure. What villain would first inflict agony, than mercifully release him from it?

Ron stirred on his other side, but he did not notice. His eyes still closed, Harry focused only on the pleasant warmth and Bella's trembling arms.

Somewhere in his mind, a female voice was whisperin…Bella's voice. And her words were jumbling together. He tried to make sense of the buzz.

_Sorry…so sorry. What did I do? What happened to me? He must have possessed me…That scum possessed me…am I all right? Is Harry all right? Oh gosh what did I do…?_

Possessed? Harry wondered. For the second time, Bella's words came back to him. "…_I'm cursed too…"_

Was it possible? By some mind-boggling coincidence, could Bella be connected to the Dark Lord as well? His thoughts raced sickly. It was difficult to concentrate. How could she be cursed the same way as him? Had someone sacrificed themselves for Bella the way his mother had done for him? It was conceivable…

Bella cried harder. He could feel her remorse. Physically feel it, as if she were a dementor oozing cold and fear. But instead of being terrified, he felt the need to comfort her. Reassure her that he was okay, that he knew it wasn't her fault.

His hand brushed against her shoulder awkwardly. She grew rigid instantly, hiccupping slightly. He opened his eyes.

Bella's face was brilliantly red and puffy. Tears exploded from her big black eyes. She suppressed her sobs into shivers. She looked down at Harry anxiously and waited for him speak. For once, her usual dark beauty had abandoned her completely.

"Hey." Harry said lamely. Bella shook slightly. "Wh-what?" She hiccupped in a mousy squeak.

"Erm…don't cry, please," Harry fished around for something to comfort her with. "I'm ah…all right. So, er, please stop crying." Bella bit her lip and nodded. She screwed up her face, trying to stop the flow of tears, but she couldn't.

"Sorry, sorry." She whimpered, wiping her eyes hastily. She choked in her desperation to calm down, and finding herself unable to, cried harder. "Sorry! S-sorry!"

"Er…It's ok," Harry said softly. "I…I know it wasn't you." Bella froze. Her eyes bulged.

"You…you do?" She gasped. Harry simply nodded. "Ohh…" her entire body sagged with an enormous sigh. Her eyelids fluttered dangerously. Harry reached out to steady her. He grabbed her elbow.

Warmth filled Bella. She felt her head clear, her eyes sharpen. Calmness was finally restored within her. She was suddenly aware that she was clinging to Harry. She scrabbled away from him quickly.

The warmth stayed with her. For a moment, they just sat there, recovering from the shock. Peace, remarkably, existed between them. It was as if they had reached an impasse. Now they hovered in vertigo. It was unnaturally calm. Whether from the peace or sheer exhaustion, Bella felt her eyelids droop.

"WHAT THE RUDDY---" An outraged Weasley bellowed. "Get away from him!"

Bella and Harry blinked stupidly. After several seconds, they realized it was Ron and he was speaking to Bella. She frowned fearfully.

"What? Ron…?" She gasped.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Ron roared. "Harry, get away, she'll do it again! She'll hurt you!"

"Ron, it's okay!" Harry reassured him. He scrambled to his feet. "See? I'm all right! It was an accident."

"An accident?!" Ron's voice cracked. "That wasn't--she was--are you MENTAL??"

Fresh tears sprung to Bella's eyes.

"Ron, please," She whispered. "It wasn't me…"

"Wasn't you?" Ron laughed harshly. "Who was it then?"

"Voldermort."

Harry's voice was confident and casual. It rung through the little barren village. Ron's face whitened to match the snow.

"You-Know-Who?" He goggled. "Did he…Is she…one of them, after all then?"

"No," Harry jumped to her defense quickly. "I had it all wrong, Ron…"

"What's going on then, eh?" Ron demanded. "Mind filling me in on why we just got bloody tortured?"

"He possessed her, Ron!" Harry explained. "It wasn't her fault…She's just like me, she can't control it!"

"Control…what, exactly?" Ron asked carefully. Bella tried to speak, but Harry beat her to it yet again.

"_Voldermort."_ Harry said. "Her connection with Voldermort." Ron shuddered.

"C-Connection?!" Ron repeated. "But…but where's her scar, Harry?" There was a pause. Harry turned to Bella.

"I…don't know." Harry said slowly. "I don't think it's like that."

Bella was petrified. She could not move. Or speak. Or even think. Crippling fear had shackled her. She could tell he was going to ask how she and Voldermort were connected, and despite her new moral code, the truth hardly seemed an option.

"What is it, Bella?" Harry breathed. Ron sat up anxiously. The two boys stared at her with a mixture of horror and fascination, waiting for her secret.

"I…don't know." Bella said numbly. "It's…in me…I…I can't explain it."

"Did someone die, trying to save you?" Harry asked bluntly.

"N-noo…" Bella swayed. She felt very sick. Ron glared. Harry tried to hold back, but his curiosity pushed him.

"Bella," he said gently. "How are you…cursed? Did someone sacrifice…?"

She opened her quivering lips…And started retching.

Ron made a groan of disgust and scooted out of the way. He leapt to his feet, shaking his head with repulsion.

Harry felt a pang of guilt for pushing too hard. He pulled her hair back from her face, which only made her tremble more violently.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Harry moaned. He backed off. Bella cringed.

"STUPIFY!" Hermione shrieked. The boys whirled around.

Hermione and Luna had burst out of the little pub. Bella toppled over, stunned. Luna let out a strangled cry of shock and rounded on Hermione.

"Stop it! STOP it!" Luna demanded; all of her typical dreaminess replaced with anger.

"Hermione!" Harry barked. Let her go! It's not what it looks like!"

"That sounds familiar," Ron sneered.

"What did you expect me to do, Harry?" A flustered Hermione snapped. "Bella attacked you! And Ron!"

"Just let her go, okay?" Harry ordered. Hermione glared, but, reluctantly, released Bella from her spell. The Dark Lord's Daughter heaved on the ground. Luna flew to her side and put an arm around her protectively. She pulled Bella gently to her feet. Bella let herself be lifted, dazed. She looked over to Harry, but felt Luna tug her sharply. This was very un-Luna. It made her vaguely nervous to have her normally spacey friend so serious. She let Luna pull her towards the castle.

Harry tried to follow the Ravenclaws, but two arms shot in front of him. Ron and Hermione glared at their friend. He began to protest, but they whispered furiously, drowning out his objections.

"You want another bloody Chamber of Secrets?" Bella heard Ron snap.

"Chamber of Secrets? What does this have to with…?" Harry's confused voice died away as the three of them disappeared back into the Hog's Head.

………………………………................................................................................................

"What's going on out there, eh?" The bar tender grunted as the three Gryffindors staggered through the door. "Not causing any trouble, I hope. I don't fancy a bunch of wound up teenagers scaring off my customers."

"Yeah, well, I think the _mold_ beat us to it," Ron shot back at him rudely. "This is hardly a five-star resort you're running here, so, how about laying off us 'wound up teenagers,' as we're the only customers you've got."

Hermione squeaked in protest.

"Rooon, really." She scolded.

"You watch your mouth, boy." The bar tender growled. "Or I'll toss you back out into the snow, customer or not." Ron glared, but didn't say another word. Hermione pulled him and Harry into a dark, back corner. The bar tender disappeared into a backroom, safely out of earshot.

They sat themselves around a tiny table. Harry was shaking his head, dazed.

"What's up with you two?" He asked loudly. Hermione winced and motioned for Harry to lower his voice, but Ron's response was even louder.

"What's up? _What's up_?" He squeaked defiantly. "Do you have any idea what that argument or fight or whatever the heck you want to call it between you and Bella looked like?"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, surprised.

"Well, you were hissing ruddy parsaltounge, weren't you?" Ron's voice cracked. Harry's eyes bulged.

"Was I?"

"Yes, Harry, you were." Hermione confirmed softly.

"But- I couldn't've been," Harry said slowly. "She understood me. We were talking-"

"-In parsaltounge!" Ron finished. "She can do it too, Harry."

Harry made a strange "Oh," sound. He closed his eyes. This was too much. One minute he was convinced Bella must be a direct descendant of Voldermort himself, the next she seemed to be Harry's own mirror image. She spoke the snake language, she had been possessed, she was connected against her will to the Dark Lord…Harry shuddered to think of the horror story behind her curse. His own, of course, was the death of his parents and family. Had her parents been murdered as well? The thought was sickening. There could be another soul in this world suffering _exactly_ the same way he was. Sympathy rose up in him instantly. But more significantly, a nagging excitement sprouted at the idea of someone sharing his burdens. Curiosity was a familiar thing to Harry. He was a natural at sticking his nose where it ought to be kept out. But this was an instant obsession. He _had_ to know if she was like him. He had to talk to her. Alone.

Harry remembered hearing her voice in his head. _She must be on the right side_, he thought. _She was so scared of what was happening, so obviously out of control…She was even worried about hurting me._ An odd feeling followed that last thought. She was worried about hurting him…But why? He didn't deserve her concern. Harry felt the guilt sinking in. He had treated her horribly, accused her of working with Voldermort. How could he be so blind? The pain he'd felt around her must have been her connection, nothing more. How could he mistake her for the evilness of the Dark Lord?

"Harry?" Hermione's tentative voice pulled him from his thoughts. He looked up at his two best friends. They were staring at him, their faces drained of all color. Ron still looked furious.

"Sorry," he said vaguely. "I was thinking."

"Mind filling us in?" Ron asked sarcastically. "I just had the heck cursed out of me trying to save your neck, you know."

"Sorry," Harry repeated, more sincerely this time. "Look, I was wrong about Bella. Here's what really happened…"

He told them what he and Bella had said to each other, how he had accused her.

"Oh, Harry," Hermione had groaned and shaken her head, but Ron shushed her. Harry went on. At first, he explained, he had thought she was cursing him on purpose. But then he had heard her in his head.

"Er, want to repeat that last bit again?" Ron said uneasily.

"What, that I heard her in my head?" Harry asked calmly.

"Oh, well, just wanted to make sure I was hearing you right, that's all." Ron rolled his eyes. "Come on Harry, that's- that's not _natural_!"

"Right, and every other aspect of magic is perfectly logical." Harry laughed. "I'm just telling you what happened, Ron. I heard her in my head, and she was really upset."

"Well, that's understandable," Ron scoffed. "I'd be a bit upset if I was in your head too, Harry." Hermione elbowed him. Harry soldiered on.

"She was really upset, she was thinking about what'd just happened. She was just as confused as me, so she can't be a death eater. She was possessed, it really wasn't her fault. And if she was a death eater, she'd feel, like, honored that Voldermort used her. That's how they think. But she was totally repulsed by the whole thing."

Pause.

"Well," Hermione said in a voice that told Harry she was not convinced of Bella's innocence . "She's really young, Harry. I'm sure being possessed would be traumatic even if she was honored. It doesn't mean she's not a death-"

"Wait a minute," Harry blurted furiously. "Are you telling me that _now _you two think she's a death eater?"

"What are we supposed to think?" Ron demanded.

"I don't believe this." Harry shook his head angrily. "All that time I spent trying to convince you and you wouldn't budge. Now I have _proof_ that she's innocent and you decide to believe that stupid death eater theory?"

"She cursed me!" Ron exclaimed. "And you! And she didn't even need a wand! That's some seriously dark magic, Harry! "

"Exactly. How could a fifth year pull that off? Plus, this is her first year at a real school!" Harry said smugly.

"I don't know…" Hermione pursed her lips.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Harry rolled his eyes. "Hermione, you know how difficult wandless magic is! And that was an unforgivable curse!"

"Yes," Hermione admitted. "But Harry, she's really good. I've seen her class, she's as smart as me." The faintest note of jealousy laced her last words.

"So you think she could pull that off by herself?" Harry asked.

"Well, it's a bit of a stretch -"

"Yeah, it bloody is!"

"-but it is possible." Hermione finished firmly. Harry stood up.

"Right well, it's also possible that you're just miffed someone's finally getting better grades than you!" Harry said nastily. Hermione gasped indignantly. Ron leapt to his feet.

"Shut up, Harry!" He yelled. "Just shut up! Hermione's right! It is possible! And everything she and I have done has been to _help you_! In case you've forgotten, we've been on your side since _first year_, so forgive us for caring about whether or not you get killed by some mental parsaltounge!"

"I'm a parsaltounge!" Harry cried out, his voice cracking. "Don't you get it? She could be _just like me_!"

Another pause.

"But Harry, you've never cursed anyone like that." Hermione pointed out meekly.

"But I have done wandless magic before." Harry said, remembering his pre-Hogwarts years. "And Bella hasn't been in school that long. Even if she is good, she might not be able to control her magic all the way just yet. And," he said, turning on Ron. "_Anyone _can get possessed, especially by Voldermort. I don't think _Ginny's_ death eater material, do you?"

Ron's face flushed a brilliant shade of red, and Hermione yanked him back down into his chair.

"We just don't want you to get hurt, Harry." She choked, tears spilling down her cheeks. Harry faltered. He knew she was right. But he was right about Bella.

"I know," he said pleadingly. "I just- I know I'm right about this." He looked at the two people he cared about most. Ron glared back. Hermione sniffed.

"See you later," he said lamely. He tossed a galleon down on the dusty table.

The Boy Who Lived walked out of the pub alone.

* * *

Again, thanks for reading, and be sure to tell me what you think.

Kira


	10. Chapter 10

A/N-Well, here's the next one, hope you guys like it. Kira.

* * *

Chapter Ten

The black dog cocked his scruffy head as Harry approached the bench alone. The Boy Who Lived looked around. The street was quiet, but there were enough people within earshot to be cautious. He looked back at the wolfish dog. It offered Harry a panting smile.

"Hello, Siri--I mean, Snuffles." Said Harry softly. Snuffles tilted his head questioningly. _Alone? _

Harry felt his face grow hot with shame.

"Yeah, I'm alone." He answered. "Ron and Hermione aren't coming.

The dog frowned. _Why?_

"We…had a bit of row," Harry sighed. Snuffles let out a sympathetic whine and nudged Harry's hand with his nose.

_Tell me about it._

"Well…remember that girl I wrote you about?" Harry said slowly, sitting down on the bench. Snuffles gave a low, ominous growl. Harry shook his head. "Turns out I was wrong about her."

The dog straighten up, alert. He tipped his head forward slightly and nodded.

_Go on._

Harry let out a long breath. Quietly, he launched into the story of his latest encounter with Bella. The dog listened intently, far more focused than the average canine. Occasionally, someone would pass by and shoot Harry a curious look. But Snuffles would wag its mangy tail, whine, bark, or do something of a doggish nature and the onlooker would continue on his merry way.

"She sort of…cursed me, wandlessly," Harry whispered to his furry companion. Snuffles' eyes widened and his ears slid back. He nuzzled Harry with frantic concern.

"I'm okay," Harry assured the dog, stroking his dark head. Snuffles subsided into a thunderous, protective growl. He let Harry continue. The Boy Who Lived told about the curse as best he could, being sure to recite the words he had heard in his head. Snuffles whimpered uneasily, but made no further movement.

"…And then Ron and Hermione took me back into the pub." Harry finished. He did not yet mention the fight. He was too ashamed.

Snuffles tipped his head to one side, considering what it had been told. He yawned and stretched down into a more comfortable position.

"What do you think?" Harry asked his friend. "She a death eater? Or…" _Or like me, _he thought. Snuffles and shook his head sharply.

_Not sure yet._

Harry nodded. "It's so confusing," he said dully. "I mean, it _feels _like she's on our side. Or at least, not on Voldermort's_…"_

The dog sniffed pensively. The pair sat in silence for awhile, lost in thought. Harry's mind began to wander to dark hallways with secretive doors…

His companion sat up suddenly. Harry looked down. The dog was looking at him reproachfully, as though he had just realized Harry had been withholding information. Which, of course, he had.

Snuffles nudged Harry's legs impatiently and jerked his head.

_Well then, what about Ron and Hermione? _

Harry frowned uncomfortably.

"Well, they were, uh…mad at Bella." He said lamely. His words were ridiculous and he knew it. The dog sneezed and shook its head with disbelief.

_Well, duh._

"Thanks," Harry rolled his eyes. "You know I feel awful about it, you don't have to rub it in." The dog glared. He sank to his belly and crossed his front paws with the air of a parent folding its arms at a naughty toddler. He narrowed his yellow eyes and nodded for Harry to continue.

_Mhmm. I'm listening._

"I know I was stupid," Harry sighed. Snuffles snorted in agreement. "But they thought Bella was…well, a death eater. Hermione stupefied her, Ron was going off on her…And I just…" Harry found himself at a loss for words. He didn't know how to express the protective feelings he had felt for Bella. All of those years he had spent being bullied by Dudley had given Harry a strong sense of compassion for any fellow underdogs…Especially underdogs with an inexplicable connections to evil.

"It just…wasn't her fault." He explained, a hint of desperation in his voice. "I couldn't let them think it was her fault…She couldn't help it."

Snuffles was not impressed.

"What?" Harry asked as he wriggled under Snuffles' glare . "What was I supposed to do? What would you have done?"

Snuffles raised a dog's equivalent to an eyebrow.

_Really? You have to ask?_

Harry knew what his godfather would have done. He looked away, ashamed. Sirius would have never fought with his friends the way Harry just had. Friends were closer than kin to Sirius.

"I know." Harry mumbled. "I messed up."

His godfather glanced around. The windy street's traffic was dwindling. He jerked his head over his furry shoulder.

_Follow me._

He trotted into a complicated series of alleyways Harry had never noticed before. Harry followed dutifully. Once cloaked in the safety of shadows, Snuffles stood on his hind legs. His matted fur was replaced with flesh as he morphed into his human form. With a bark of laughter, Sirius turned to face his godson.

"So," he said slyly. "Bickering amongst the trio, eh?" Harry's throat tightened. He started to apologize but Sirius shushed him.

"I understand why you stood up for Bella, Harry." He said in his familiar, gruff voice. Relief washed over his godson. "But Ron and Hermione should come before a girl, especially one apt to kill you."

"But she wasn't--!"

"I'm joking, Harry."

"Oh…Right."

"Seriously, though," continued Sirius. "What's this all about? Biting their heads off for trying to help you? You can't blame them for reacting to what they saw. You _need_ them, Harry…" He began to lecture, which was very un-Sirius. Harry listened guiltily, but couldn't help questioning his godfather's speech. After all, trusting friends had hardly gotten Sirius very far in life. The memory of Peter Pettigrew made Harry clench his fists. But he could never compare that rat to Ron and Hermione. They _were _his best mates, and had been since first year. He shouldn't have expected them to believe his sudden change of heart towards Bella so abruptly.

_Bella…_

Her thoughts echoed in Harry's head. She was so scared, so guilty. So innocent.

What was he supposed to do?

"…better get back on speaking terms with Ron," Sirius concluded. With a jolt, Harry came back to himself. He had never spaced out on his godfather before. He nodded obediently.

"So, now that we've got that cleared up," Sirius said, smiling. "Tell me about this other girl…"

"How do you know about--?"

"Ha, so there _is _another girl!" Sirius laughed triumphantly.

The Boy Who Lived was suddenly very interested in his shoes and looked down with dignified curiosity.

………………………………..............................................................................................

Bella felt Luna leading her through the cold. Her mind was racing; her face was red and raw. She pawed at her sticky cheeks with her numb hands. Tears were freezing onto her skin. She sniffled, feeling childish but not really caring. Only when they were thawing in the common room was she fully aware of her surroundings.

"…What happened?" Bella mumbled.

"Well, I was hoping you could tell me that, actually." Luna said seriously. She perched herself on the arm of a chair. "Ron, Hermione and I were really worried, but we took the hint that you and Harry wanted to…er, taaaalk things out." She frowned slightly. "And, if I'm correct, there was a bit moooore than talking. So, we heard you two yelling and…Then it got really quiet. Ron went out to check in on you…When he didn't come back; Hermione and I thought we better see what was going on." She paused, and looked inquisitively at Bella with her large, owlish eyes.

"Um…Well, he accused me of being a death eater." Bella explained. "And then I got so angry…" She closed her eyes.

"Luna," Bella went on carefully. "There's something I've never told you before…"

………………………………..........................................................

The Dark Lord's daughter entered the circular office quietly. She stood, waiting to be noticed. Dumbledore looked up from his desk.

"Bella?"

Bella looked up through a curtain of dark hair. There was no point in lying; there wasn't even a desire to. She met his curious blue eyes with her own serious black ones.

"I made a mistake, Professor." She said calmly. He stood up.

"What mistake?" He asked sharply, walking out from behind his desk.

"Potter." She said simply.

She knew what was happening the second his blue eyes stopped twinkling. The familiar intrusion of her consciousness tickled her skull. She felt Dumbledore penetrating her mind. She let him in, exposed her flaws for him to see. It would be easier than telling him in words, anyway.

She blinked. She was looking up at the domed ceiling of Dumbledore's office, flat on her back on the floor. She felt nauseous from looking up at the shadowy beams above her, but perfectly calm. Pleasantly, she wondered what she was supposed to do now. Sitting up seemed like a good idea.

Bella propped herself up on her elbows and shook her sleepy head.

"I'm sorry, Bella." Dumbledore sighed from behind her. Bella's head lolled backwards over her shoulders. The blankness still filled her head. A childish glee bubbled up within her. It was a delightful feeling; not to feel.

But then she caught sight of Dumbledore, and reality pressed in on her. He was sitting in his high-backed chair behind the ancient desk. His face was darkened with thought.

"Professor?" She asked tentatively.

"I was too powerful, and I penetrated too deep." Dumbledore droned.

"Too deep?"

"I believe that is why you passed out," he explained flatly. His voice was detached, as were his eyes. He stared off into space.

There was a pause.

"I'm sorry, Professor." Bella said firmly.

"Ah," Dumbledore folded his hands. "I should have expected this."

Guilt overwhelmed her. Her eyes burned, but she blinked back her tears.

"I'm sorry," She muttered again. "It was stupid, I know. And I am so sorry…"

"I cannot put all the blame on you." Dumbledore said wearily. "How could I have ever thought you two could co-exist? It should have been obvious to me from the beginning…" His voice died off.

"Am I leaving?" She asked directly.

Dumbledore did not respond immediately.

"Right now, you are to stay in your dormitory." Dumbledore stood and began pacing. "And I ask that you would check in daily, morning and evening. I shall be taking further steps in your protection and separation from Harry." He stopped. "And I hope, Bella," he said gravely, "that you can grasp the reality before you?"

Disappointment made the air thick between them. Bella lowered her eyes humbly.

"Of course, Professor." She said softly. She turned to leave.

"And Bella," He said as an after thought.

"Yes?"

"Thank you." She faced him, her mouth slightly open in puzzlement. Dumbledore went on slowly.

"Thank you for being honest with me. We both know I would have found the information I needed either way, but, I very, very much appreciate your truthfulness."

Bella nodded.

"And," He smiled. "Thank you for not telling Luna _all _the details. It was a very smart move to admit to your connection to Voldermort without actually giving your identity away. I believe Miss Lovegood has proved her trustworthiness, and letting her in on part of the secret may, in fact, help us in the long run."

Bella smiled back.

"Your welcome, Professor."

………………………………...............................................................................................

Ginny Weasley sat in a pool of weak, early morning sunlight with a book cracked open on her lap. Her long red hair swung down to kiss the pages. The courtyard was relatively unoccupied. A few couples were scattered about, snogging in the shadows. She glanced over at them, rolled her eyes and went back to her book with a smug grin.

"Giiiiiiiiinny!" A dreamy voice chirped. Ginny looked up. Luna was skipping towards her, her blonde curly head cocked to one side.

"Oh, hello, Luna." Ginny said with a smirk.

"Is something funny?" Luna asked, noticing Ginny's grin.

"Erm…" The youngest Weasley looked around embarrassedly, and then said quickly. "My git of a brother made a big fuss in the common room last night. Of course he wouldn't give me any details, so I don't now what on earth he was so peeved about. He just kept going in circles about Harry being attacked by some Ravenclaw girl." A flash of anger lit up Ginny's eyes. But then she snorted and rolled her eyes. "And according to him, I'm 'absolutely forbidden to associate with you.' You were there, weren't you?"

"Oh." Luna paused. "Well, see you later then, Ginny." And she turned away, uncharacteristically abrupt. Ginny's face scrunched up with guilt.

"Wait, Luna," she groaned. "It's not like I'm taking him seriously. I don't care what Ron says. I'll talk to whomever I bloody well please."

"All right then." Luna said agreeably, and Ginny smiled.

"So…" Ginny said carefully, "What happened? Nobody's told me anything…I mean, Harry's okay, right?" Luna blinked her large, spectral eyes.

"I was just wondering if you've seen Bella." She asked pleasantly, ignoring Ginny's questions. "I went to the Owlrey and when I got back she wasn't in the dormitory. I thought she might be out here, she dooooes like the courtyards…"

"Bella?" Ginny asked. "Who's she -- Oh." Her eyes grew wide with realization. "Um, isn't Bella the one who-"

"Yes, that's her." Luna acknowledged in her dreamy voice. "Haven't seen her?"

"No." Ginny said sharply. "And I wouldn't recognize her if I did." Her hand twitched instinctively to her pocket. She felt her wand beneath the black fabric. If Luna noticed, she didn't let on.

Ginny flicked her mane of fiery hair over her shoulder and tried to word her next question as politely as possible.

"She…attacked Harry?"

"No." Luna said vaguely. '_No.'…well, thanks, that clears that up_. Ginny thought murderously.

"Look," she said coolly. "No one ever feels like filling me in on these things, but if I have reason to believe some girl hurt Harry, I'm hardly going to be her best mate. And, really, Luna, I don't see how can be either."

For the first time, Ginny saw anger in her daydreamy friend.

"If you believe Ronald," Luna said in a soft, yet cold voice. "Why don't you obey him? You're talking to me, and yet you accuse me of befriending a foe? Bella didn't attack anyone."

Ginny hesitated, and then dropped her hand away from her wand and onto the bench.

"You're right, Luna." She said shamefacedly. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't jump to conclusions. I just care about…" Flushing, she fell silent. Luna brightened.

"Its aaaall right." She said kindly. "Harry seems very nice. I feel awful about yesterday, but it wasn't Bella's fault…Well, I'm off to breakfast. Perhaps she's there. I'll let you get back to your studying…"

The mood finally lifted as Ginny grinned a wicked grin.

"Eh, not studying." She replied mischievously.

"What are you reading then?" Luna asked. Ginny held up the book slyly. Luna bent sideways and observed the cover. She smiled distantly.

"_Wandless Ways to Enchant a Wizard," _Ginny giggled. "And you'll never guess who let me borrow it…"

………………………………................................................................................

Hermione was curled up in a fat armchair when Harry walked into the common room. Her nose and eyes were very red. Most likely from crying, he realized guiltily. Yesterday he'd walked back to the castle alone and gone straight to bed. He was exhausted, and the idea of another row was too much. When he woke up, Ron was already gone. Now he walked over to Hermione quietly so as not to spook her.

"Good morning," he said softly. She looked up at him with watery eyes and extra bushy hair.

"Morning." She squeaked.

"Listen, Hermione," he sighed. "I'm…really sorry, about yesterday. I know you and Ron are just trying to help me. I know you just didn't want me to get hurt. And I, uh…really appreciate it. I mean…" he fumbled for words. "I…well, you know I…"

"Apology accepted." Hermione smiled weakly. "You know you're not very good at it, though."

"Thought that counts," Harry grinned. "Where's Ron?" Hermione's face fell.

"Hmm, I was waiting for you to ask about him," she said worriedly. "He's…a bit put out, still." She plowed on before Harry could respond. "What do you think about Bella, Harry? You don't honestly think…I mean, what are the odds she's really like you? You're, um, situation is so unique…"

Harry had his lie prepared.

"I know." He said earnestly. "I don't know what I was thinking…I was probably just in shock. I mean the possibility of someone being in the same boat as me…But you're right. It's just not probable."

Hermione sighed with relief.

"Oh, thank you for coming round, Harry." She said happily. "Ron and I were so worried you'd go chasing after her…"

"What, and let her drag me to Voldermort?" He laughed. "No. As a matter of fact, I'm going up to see Dumbledore."

"Good," Hermione said encouragingly. "Do you want me to-?"

"No," Harry said quickly. "I-I just want to do it on my own. I don't want you or Ron getting in trouble."

"All right, then." Hermione agreed. She fidgeted suddenly. There was obviously something else on her mind.

"And, Sirius…?" She asked nervously.

"It was smooth," Harry assured her. "He told me off for bickering with you two, though." Hermione smirked.

"Knew there was a reason I liked him," she teased. "Did you tell him about…her?"

"Yeah." The tone in Harry's voice told Hermione the conversation was over, but she couldn't let go that easily.

"What did Sirius…?"

"He wasn't sure about Bella. Said he needed to think about it and keep him posted."

"And in the meantime…?"

"To stay clear of her," Admitted Harry reluctantly. Hermione beamed.

"Excellent. I'll tell R--" She coughed and looked down. Brushing the bangs out of her eyes, she changed the subject. "So, did you talk about Umbridge?"

"Yeah," Harry sighed.

"Did he have any advice?"

"Well, he had quite a vocabulary but not much advice, no." Harry grinned. "Just to keep my head down, the usual." He fidgeted restlessly. His hand flexed itself without his notice. Hermione watched him carefully.

"Well, I'm off to breakfast." Harry said casually. "Oh, and er…could you tell Ron…Er…"

"That you need to work on your apologizing techniques?" Hermione teased. Harry rolled his eyes.

"You know what I mean..." He said awkwardly. Hermione had already dived back into her book. She waved her hand impatiently.

"I know, I know. You're an awful git and you're terribly sorry."

"Oh yeah, thanks, Hermione." The Boy Who Lived rolled his eyes.

* * *

A/N-Let me know what you think Thanks for reading, hope to update soon. Kira


	11. Chapter 11

A/N-Sorry for the delay in updates. Busy summer! Hope you all like the new chapters. Please review! -Kira

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Bella walked into the great hall for breakfast by herself. Luna was having her routine Sunday visit to the Owlery. Even though she didn't own an owl herself, Luna said that she "enjoyed chatting with them. They're marvelous creatures." Leave it to Luna.

Bella herself was bleary-eyed from a rather stressful night. She was still rather scruffy compared to her usual appreance. Rubbing her eyes and ruffling her tousled hair, she stumbled to the Ravenclaw table.

For some reason, the back of her neck began to tingle. Bella blinked, a turned slowly. The great hall was surprisingly quiet, even for a Sunday morning. And an unnatural number of heads were swiveling in her direction. She frowned.

Hisses sprung up around her. Every table except her own was suddenly buzzing with whispers. Her sleepy head couldn't process the sudden tension.

Suddenly, a rough hand jerked her down onto a bench. A fellow Ravenclaw, Rebecka something or other, had a vice-like grip on Bella's arm.

"What-?" Bella said, looking about the hall.

"Don't look at them!" Rebecka said firmly. "Keep your head down." Bella obeyed numbly.

"What's going on?" She mumbled.

"Haven't you heard all those _lovely _rumors?" Rebecka whispered sarcastically, not looking at her. She spoke between spoonfulls of porridge so she didn't appear to be talking. Bella followed suit, pouring herself a glass of pumpkin juice and keeping her eyes fixed ahead.

"What rumors?"

Rebecka shot her a brief look, then went back to her food.

"You and Potter, of course." She said in a low voice. "What the heck happened, Bella?"

Bella found this an excellent opportunity to take a good long swig of juice. Unfortuantely, her stalling backfired and she began to choke. Finally, she cleared her throat with as much dignity as possible.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said wetly. Rebecka stared into a lumpy spoonful of mush and bit her lip. She was rocking back in forth slightly.

"What about the parsal toungue?" Rebecka blurted. Bella coughed in surprise.

"Excuse me?"

The table was silent. Heads tipped toward her on either side. Lovely. A buzzing sound pierced Bella's ears. She winced. The hissing swelled to chattering. Some people were actually standing up to get a better look at her.

Suddenly, breakfast didn't sound so appealing. Her stomach felt sick. She swung her legs around, stood up, and promptly smashed into a pair of robes.

"Oof!"

Ron Weasley stood rigid with hate. Bella froze.

"Oh, sorry!" Ron said in loud, falsely cheery voice. "Didn't see you." He lowered his voice so only she could hear. "You stay away from us, you--"

Instinctively, Bella looked over Ron's shoulder for Harry, but he wasn't with his best friend. She looked back at Ron and nodded. He shot her a cold, hard look, then stalked off to the Gryffindor table.

The entire student body of Hogwarts was staring at Bella. She tossed her tangled hair over her shoulder cooly and glided out of the hall with as much grace as she coud muster. The second she closed the enormous doors behind her, she bolted down the corridor and dove into the nearest empty classroom. The windows were open, and through her tears she could see the green of a courtyard, but she didn't care. She collapsed into the proffessor's chair and sobbed.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Harry strolled down the empty corridors in a daydreamy haze. It was early, and everyone else in the castle was either yawning at breakfast or still buried under blankets in their dormitories. He let his mind wander through the silence.

A faint wail brought him down to earth sharply. His first thought was Moaning Myrtle, but this wasn't nearly theatrical enough for her. The sound was unsettling to him for some reason. He looked around stupidly. Of course, he was very much on his own in the middle of a corridor. The crying was coming from behind a door; most likely a classroom. Without really thinking, he followed the sound.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Ginny heard someone moan directly behind her. She jumped up automatically. The snogging couples broke apart, startled, then laughed at her panicstriken face. Fuming, Ginny turned her back on them and set about locating the source of the sobbing.

At first, she thought it must be a she saw the open window.

A dark haired girl was sitting in a shadowy classroom, her head buried in her knees. Ginny looked around. No one else seemed to notice. With a sigh, she put a bookmark in _Wandless Ways to Enchant a Wizard_ and hurried into the castle.

It didn't take long to find the right room. A soft, defeated whimpering leaked into the hall. Already, the sobs had subsided to a meek sniffle. Ginny slipped into the classroom and shut the door behind her.

The girl jerked her head up in panic.

"Hey," Ginny said, lifting her hands palm up in peace. "Are you all right?"

"Yes," the girl answered in a surprisingly steady voice. Even through her messy hair and tears, she was striking. Ginny observed her dark hair and fair skin. There was something disturbingly familiar about her appearance, but Ginny pushed the thought away.

"Er…What happened?" Ginny asked. The girl quickly wiped her tears. Her eyes were red; she must have been crying before today. She had the worn out look of someone much, much older.

"You haven't heard?" She laughed sadly. "You'd be the only one." Ginny didn't know how to take this. _Do I know her?_ She wondered. The girl stopped chuckling and looked up at Ginny seriously.

"You really don't know?"

"No." Ginny assured her. She ran through the possible problems ailing the girl. Ginny came to the conclusion that she must be suffering a well publicized break up. That was the usual cause for tears among the witches of Hogwarts; wizards.

"Why don't you tell me about it?" Ginny asked gently. The girl seemed to be quickly regaining her composure.

"And lose the one naïve soul I have left? Not a chance."

Ginny grinned. She offered the girl her hand. The girl took it, smiled, and stood up. Her robes tumbled down around her slender legs, and Ginny glimpsed a Ravenclaw badge.

"Ha, well, I'm mortified now." The Ravenclaw choked. "Look, I'm not usually like this...You probably think I…I dunno, split up with a bloke or something stupid like that."

_Oops._

"No, of course not." Ginny lied.

The door suddenly creaked open apologetically. A mass of dark hair appeared in the room. Bella gasped. Harry toppled into the room.

"Sorry!" He said wildly. "I-I didn't know you were in here! I just heard someone…" The Dark Lord's daughter flinched backwards automatically. Harry winced. Ginny looked from one to the other, her brow wrinkled in confusion.

"What the – Harry, do you know her?"

"Of course I do," Harry spluttered. "Don't you?" When Ginny didn't answer, Bella broke for the door. Harry cut her off, careful not to touch her.

"Wait, please…" He held up his hands. "I—I just, uh, wanted to talk."

"Harry, what's going on?" Ginny asked authortively. He didn't hear. "Harry?"

Bella fidgeted. Her eyes flashed. Why couldn't he leave her alone?

"We can't talk," she managed to choke out.

"Harry!"

Both Bella and Harry suddenly remembered Ginny with a start.

"_What_ is going on?" The youngest Weasley demanded, tossing her hair aggressively. Neither replied.

"Who are you?" Ginny asked more directly. Bella turned away, trying to leave once more.

"Bella, wait---" Harry said hurriedly.

"Bella?" Ginny made the connection instantly, her eyes narrowing. "_You're_ Bella?" She drew her wand accusingly and pointed it at Bella's heart.

"Ginny!" Harry rebuked.

"What?" Ginny asked, startled. "She's the one who…"

"Who _what_, Ginny?" Harry pressed. Ginny faltered.

"I…don't know, exactly." She said embarrassedly. "No one bothered to give me details, but Ron said…" Harry tried to cut her off, but she soldiered on. "She _hurt you_, Harry!"

The passion in her voice made everyone freeze. Ginny went scarlet, and she lowered her wand respectfully.

"Harry?!" Hermione burst through the door. Everyone jumped. Harry was the first to recover.

"Hermione, what're you doing in here?"

"I was on my way to fetch Ron, but…What are _you _doing in here?" Hermione asked frantically. "What are you…and Ginny…_and_ Bella…?" She shot the last mentioned a filthy look.

"It's not…It's nothing…" Harry tried to explain.

"Hermione," Ginny spoke over Harry. "What's going on? What happened yesterday? Why isn't anyone telling me?"

"It's none of your business!" Bella yelled suddenly. All eyes zeroed in on the Dark Lord's Daughter.

"Anyone cursing my brother's best mate _is_ my business," Ginny snarled. Before anyone could respond, Hermione wheeled on Harry.

"I thought you said you didn't trust her!" She accused. "I thought you said all that "Bella's innocent," stuff from yesterday was rubbish! What are you playing at, Harry?"

"Well it's not like you'd've let me be if I told you the truth!" Harry retorted. "You don't understand, you and Ron—you just don't get it, Hermione! I can _tell_ these things, I just _know--"_

"I don't care what you say Harry!" Hermione protested. "I _saw her_ hurting you! _And Ron_! Deatheater or dark arts…For Merlin's sake, even the_ Order_, Harry, I don't care! _She's dangerous_!" She glared furiously at Bella, then suddenly gasped.

The Order. She had mentioned the Order…

"Give me one reason I shouldn't hex her," Ginny snapped, covering up Hermione's dire mistake. Bella's eyes glimmered darkly against her tearstreaked cheeks. She was falling into almost animal-like emotions. She felt trapped, pressured. It made her restless, made her want to hurt things…

"What the ruddy---" Ron's voice proceeded to swear profusely as he barged into the now crowded classroom. "I could here you screaming all down the corridor! Ginny, what are you…Oh." His eyes hardened as he noticed who was at the other end of his sister's wand. "It's you."

"Ron!" Hermione squeaked. Ron's head snapped in her and Harry's direction. He glowered at the latter or the two.

"What's up, eh?" He growled. "What's going--"

"Don't waste your breath," Ginny adviced dully. "None of us have a clue."

"Ron," Harry started.

"Don't you make excuses," Ron shook his head, waving his finger like a machete. "You were talking to _her_ again, weren't you." He gestured at Bella with disgust.

"Will you guys just _hear me out?!" _Harry said desperately. "Just _listen_ before you go attacking her…" His friends spluttered indignantly.

"Just yesterday you said yourself Bella was --"

" –Risked my neck for you, didn't I--?"

"Enough," said Harry loudly. "Look, I know you guys are trying to help, I really do, but Bella's--"

"Don't you go defending her, Harry!" Ron croaked, gesturing wildly at Bella. He turned a violent shade of purple. "She _attacked _us!" Harry shook his head.

"No, you don't _get_ it!" He slammed his fist down on a desk.

"Maybe it's _you_ that doesn't get it, mate." Ron shot back. The two best friends began to circle eachother slowly, wands drawn. Bella drew her own quickly.

"Oi, you stay out of it!" Ron commanded. Bella merely clenched her wand tighter.

"Just leave her alone!" Harry cried.

"Ron, Harry, please just stop…" Hermione pleaded softly.

"Lay off, Hermione," said Harry muttered distractedly.

"Hey," Ron snarled protectively. "Let Hermione alone!"

"Oh, so now you're being a gentleman?" Said Harry sarcastically.

"You know you're both being idiots." Ginny informed them coolly.

"Oh, leave it, Ginny!" Both boys groaned together.

"At least you agree on one thing," the youngest Weasley sniffed grumpily.

Hermione babbled on incoherently. She tried to talk to Ron.

"He won't listen to me, Ron, he---thinks Bella's not going to hurt him---he doesn't get what it looked like---!" She screamed suddenly and stomped her foot. "What am I supposed to do?" She demanded, rounding on Harry for a second time. "You say she's innocent, Harry, but she hurt you!"

"I'm right here!" Bella shrieked suddenly, catching everyone by surprise. "I'm not some ignorant monster, Hermione!" Hermione was startled into silence. She and Bella had never been a first name basis, and it was unnatural for Bella to call her out.

"All of you think you know what happened yesterday, but you don't." Bella told them. "Not even you, Potter. Not even…" Her voice cracked. "Not even …_AGH!!"_

Bella and Harry cried out in unison. Both of them clutched their foreheads.

_A long black corridor loomed ahead. Blue flames flickered sickeningly on either side. The door at the end of the corridor drew closer…There was a madding desire to reach it, open it, glide through it to the other side…_

And then it was gone as suddenly as it had come. Both Harry and Bella staggered backwards.

Ginny, Ron and Hermione watched with open mouths and wide eyes. They all huddled around Harry Ron.

The best friend put a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"You all right, mate?" He grunted, trying unsuccessfully to hide his concern.

"Fine," Harry said absentmindedly. He looked over Ron's shoulder. "Bella, are you…?"

The worry in Ron's face slid into anger. He ripped his hand off Harry's shoulder. Hermione's face contorted into a battle of frustration and concern.

"Harry," she moaned.

"Don't bother, Hermione." Ron glowered. "He's preoccupied with more important things. Maybe if _we _tried to kill him, he'd hang around us again."

A staticy silence filled the classroom. Eyes bounced between Harry and Ron, watching. Waiting.

However curious Harry was about Bella, the tone in Ron's voice was of greater significance. He opened his mouth, but Ron said sharply, "C'mon, Hermione…Ginny." He moved to open the door.

"Wait," Harry croaked. Ron whirled, his jaw clenched and his face flushed.

"Wait for what, eh?" He asked darkly. "For you to start defending little miss death eater over there? No thanks, Harry."

Bella twitched ever so slightly. Instantly, Ron's wand was pointing in her direction. He was breathing heavily.

This time, Harry did't move.

Fear fluttered in Bella's heart, sudden and sickening, like a bird with broken wings. She knew she could defend herself, but for some reason, Harry's lack of support made her pulse quicken.

Everyone watched Potter. He was frozen, paralyzed between a choice he did not want to make. His greatest loyalty versus . Though it was in reality only a few seconds, it felt like an eternity of pressure…

The Boy Who Lived looked to his friends. Ron shot him a menacing look. Hermione sniffled softly. Ginny shifted her weight, confused.

Then he looked at the Dark Lord's Daughter…

The door clicked open one last time.

To everyone's surprise, a dreamily smiling Luna was standing in the doorway. She observed the room with her owlish eyes, her messy hair tumbling down her shoulder. If she noticed the anxiety on everyone's faces, she didn't let on.

"Ohhh," she said in a pleasantly surprised voice. "I thought you lot weren't talking to us anymore."

* * *

A/N-More coming soon!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N-Hope you like the chapter.

* * *

Chapter Twelve

Bella glared at her bleary-eyed reflection. She gripped the sink with whitened hands and cursed her tears. Embarrassment stung her. The morning's events kept replaying in her head like a skipping record…only worse. She heard the words repeat themselves, but also saw the faces…Hermione, Ron and Ginny glaring hatefully…Luna, innocent as always and puzzled…Harry…well, Harry.

Bella sobbed suddenly. Her head bent over the sink as if she were going to be sick. Tears poured out instead.

Why was she so emotional lately? Events that once would have bounced right off her protective shell now drove her to tears. At least when she had lied, she was tough. When she felt nothing, nothing could hurt her…But it was impossible not to care. Hogwarts was the place she'd dreamed of all her life. The only place she could begin to be herself.

She straightened, suddenly, the back of her neck prickling with the unease of being watched. _But you're alone_, she told herself sternly. Still, her shoulders tensed and a tingling tickled her spine.

The emotion crashed over her again without warning. She tried to regain control of herself, but sorrow and anger wrestled in her throat. How could she be so paranoid? So weak? So sensitive? Self-hatred welled up inside her.

A pale, worn out, scraggly haired Ravenclaw peered out of the glass. Bella smirked at her pathetic reflection. A shower was in order, she decided.

And yet, on the other hand, she couldn't get the image of Harry out of her head…

Harry, standing in between his best friends and her. Harry, being forced to choose. Harry, not moving, not speaking, not deciding…

It was killing her, not knowing which he would have chosen.

_Not you, _saida snarky little voice in her head. _Why pick you over people he actually cares about?_

"But he does care…" she mumbled in a low, thick, detached voice.

_He's just curious, _the voice told her with vicous pleasure. _He doesn't care, he only wants to know your little secret…_

The Dark Lord's Daughter clutched her head in anguish.

"Stop it!" She shouted to herself. Her hysteria echoed in the empty bathroom. The words reverberated back to her and she snapped to with a start. Chills rippled down her arms and spine. What was wrong with her?

Violent spasms of emotion shook her. She lashed out at the mirror with her fists. The fact that she could have obliterated the glass with a flick of her wand didn't matter, she wanted the satisfaction of cracking it with her bare hands.

She didn't want to think.

The silence of the bathroom was suddenly very loud in Bella's ears. She zoned in and out of focus, breathing heavily. A sharp pang pricked at her temples. Bella felt herself sink to the floor…she closed her eyes. She felt herself coming back together, the anger ebbing to a dull headache. Only when she became aware of the stiffness in her legs did she stagger to her feet.

Wearily, she turned on the showerhead. She glared at the spew of water with catlike distaste. Although she longed to feel clean again, the liquid was far from inviting. Gritting her teeth she stepped onto the wet tiles.

The blast of hot water made her head ache, but in a good way. She felt the sticky tears rolling away and sighed. Numbly, she tackled her hair with various products until it finally softened. Her mind was mercifully empty as she went through the motions without thought.

Once snug in her crimson bathrobe, Bella remembered the cracked mirror. Guiltily, she retrieved her wand from her discarded school robe's pocket and repaired the glass. Then she turned to leave. As she reached the door, however, something made her look back. A flash of silvery movement had caught her eye…Or, maybe, (and more likely), she just wanted to see her reflection.

The tangles of hair and dirty cheeks had been efficiently washed; her face glowed with a gentle cleanliness. Waves of her hair floated around her cheeks…

She closed her eyes.

The mirror reflected Bella's image perfectly with its newly intact glass, but the Ravenclaw looking back at her was still a broken one.

………………………………...............................................................................................

Sleep enveloped the Dark Lord's Daughter. She lay motionless, half-covered in sheets. Her pulse had slowed dangerously, leaving her oblivious to the world.

The other girls had long-since abandoned the shadowy dorm. Even Luna had left Bella to slumber in peace…

Hallways with flickering flames and tantalizing doors haunted her. The images replayed themselves over and over in her mind sickeningly. She struggled to regain consciousness, but exhaustion held her back. Only when the sun had sunken back beneath the horizon did Bella's eyes flutter open sleepily. Immediately, she wished they hadn't.

She stirred weakly, feeling her emptiness. This time, it was not an emotional void, but rather a gnawing stomach pain. Her arms trembled as she pushed herself up to a sitting position.

Someone had lit candles, and the flames smeared before her eyes in wet streaks of light. It was a dizzying effect, and she closed her eyes. Breathing heavily, she untangled her legs from the smothering sheets and swung them over the edge of her bed.

"Luna…?" She called meekly. No answer. Her friend had yet to return. This was slightly disturbing for some reason Bella could not identify. But she didn't dwell on it. Peeking through her watery eyes, she slid her feet down to the wooden floorboards. Her toes curled at the cold. With a groan, she forced herself to stand. To her surprise, she felt considerably less groggy once completely vertical.

Bella let her eyes adjust to the dim light. She suddenly noticed how silent the dormitory was, and it sent a shiver down her spine. She didn't want to be alone. Hastily discarding her bathrobe and throwing on some old muggle clothes, she darted into the common room.

The presence of other people was an enormous relief. She sighed to herself and hovered by a group of third-years just to ward off the inexplicable loneliness.

"Bella!" A girl's voice called. The cheery atmosphere of the common room shifted instantly. Every head spun around and stared at the Dark Lord's Daughter. The huddle of third-years turned towards her, bunching together and leaving her isolated. _Little gits, _she thought grumpily. Paranoia was creeping over her. She searched for the source of the voice.

A pack of girls emerged from the crowd. Rolly, Asha, Kimberly, Michiko and Cherish…Bella's fellow fifth-year Ravenclaws. The only girls missing were Luna and that punk, Roxanne…

Bella took an involuntary step backwards. Although she and the girls got along fine in the dormitory, she hadn't had a conversation deeper than casual small talk with any of them in weeks. These were the "friends" who hadn't taken to the new and improved, honest Bella. What did they want now…?

Rolly, the blonde, cocked her hip haughtily to show it was she who had spoken. Always the leader, that one. Bella restrained herself from rolling her eyes.

"'Eard you've been…ah, _involved _with Potter." She said loudly.

_Shut up, shut up, shut up!!! _Bella screamed in her head. _If you have to be vicous, can't you do it quietly???_

"Well, Rolly," Bella said brightly, hiding her thoughts with experties. "You can't always believe what you hear, can you?"

The blonde's eyes narrowed.

"I 'eard _this _from a very reliable source." She snarled.

"Well you might want to try veritserium, then," Bella snapped. "Because you're 'reliable source' is lying." Rolly swelled indignantly.

"You calling me a liar?" She growled. Bella winced and held back a groan. This was too cliché for her to stomach. Leaving the accent aside, Rolly could have strolled right out of one of those terrible old American westerns, ten-gallon hat and all.

With a sigh, Bella tossed her hair over her shoulder and settled in for an argument. This was no time for nerves.

"No, Rolly," she said with the disgustingly sweet heir of a kindergarten teacher, "I'm not calling you a liar. I'm suggesting you were misinformed, because I'm not _'involved' _with any one, much less Potter."

Rolly shifted her weight, agitated. Her posse of girls chattered softly. Finally, the blonde leaned forward and lowered her voice to a growl.

"Listen, _Bella_," She spat. "Yer gettin' yerself quite a reputation. An'…well, it just don't look to good for the rest of us Ravenclaws, you 'ear? I mean," She pulled back, raising her voice. "…If _you _want to go 'round roughhousin with Potter, tha's yer own business. Keep it quiet, because yer just making the res' of us look bad."

Bella felt the heat rushing to her head and blinked, hard. She had to keep calm, keep cool…And most importantly, keep her eyes their natural color. It was bad enough people were noticing the turbulence between Harry and her. The last thing she needed was her lovely red eyes being the new topic of discussion.

She was so focused on not hexing Rolly into oblivion that she didn't absorb the insults now being thrown her way. A steady hiss of whispers and giggles was bubbling up all around her. Her fellow fifth year girls basked in the attention, as the rest of the common room had frozen in silence to watch Bella's torture.

Rolly, in particular was tossing out some exceptionally vulgar terms when Bella felt a sharp tug on her elbow. Instantly, she looked for Luna. Instead, she found _Roxanne _clutching her arm. Bella's mouth fell open in shock.

Roxanne was the quiet one…In speech, anyways. Her various hair dyes, dark make-up, pendants and clothing spoke for themselves. Loudly. Yet despite her silence, she wasn't cold or stuffy; merely reserved. When she did speak, she was surprisingly sophisticated, clever, and in most cases, sarcastic in the best sense. There was no doubt as to why she was in Ravenclaw. You could practically see the wheels whirring tirelessly in her spiky head. She had the highest marks in a house of supposedly brilliant minds, even higher than Bella. What made her so academically intimating was how effortless she earned her grades.

And now cocky, quirky, punk Roxanne was now digging her black nails protectively into Bella's arm. Her hair was currently black with fuchsia tips, her eyes ringed in eye-liner.

"What-?" Bella questioned. Roxanne ignored her, focused solely on Rolly.

"You'd think the sorting hat would solve these kinds of problems," she sighed flatly.

Rolly wrinkled her nose, taken aback.

"…'Scuse me?"

"Well the whole premise of sorting is to divide Hogwarts' pupils into houses specific to their nature, therefore increasing their chances to excel. Seeing as the house of Ravenclaw is known for its superior intellect, one would assume its members would this image. Tragically, it's not the case."

Rolly paused, and then burst into transparent laughter.

"Are you seriously callin' me stupid?" She chortled. "I'm jus' as much a Ravenclaw as you, lovey."

"_That_ is a matter of opinion." Roxanne's monotone cut through the laughter effortlessly. "And no."

The smiles slipped off Rolly's Cheshire lips.

"No?"

"No. I am not calling you stupid." Roxanne said stonily. "I am pointing out that your image suggests otherwise." Rolly spluttered indignantly, but Roxanne didn't flinch.

"You amuse yourself with the same catty behavior that all the other girls in all the other houses perform. You make a little scene in the common room to build yourself up by ripping Bella to shreds." Her grip on Bella's arm tightened. "But really, are you accomplishing anything here? Are you finding the cure to dragon pox? I don't think so. So why don't you stop worrying about _other_ people giving the house of Ravenclaw a bad name and take a good long look at your own reputation?"

There was a static-charged silence. Then the common room _exploded_ into applause.

Bella felt her legs buckle beneath her in relief. She struggled to remain vertical as the crowd pushed in. Her fellow Ravenclaws were cheering appreciatively, rushing forward to get it on the excitement. Through the clamor, Bella still noticed Luna's absence. Rolly's mouth hung open numbly in defeat.

"You tell her, sweetheart!" A seventh year boy called out. Roxanne shot him a venomous look, but he merely laughed and clapped good-naturedly. Rolling her eyes, she muttered to Bella in a much gentler voice.

"Come on."


	13. Chapter 13

A/N-Ok, here you guys go, not sure when the next chapter will be up, hopefully soon.

Kira

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

Roxanne was a force to be reckoned with.

As Bella followed her through the castle, they were approached by no less than eight curious gossipers, all of which who wanted a word with Bella herself. In a daze, Bella watched Roxanne deflect each nosey student with a mere glare. Apparently, she had a reputation of which Bella was unaware. Or, perhaps, the look in her eyes was enough to stop people in their tracks. That was a definite possibility.

Either way, Bella was both extremely confused and grateful. She followed Roxanne in a trance, unsure of where they were headed and not really all that concerned. Anywhere but the common room was just fine with the Dark Lord's Daughter.

Eventually, the odd pair ended up bustling down an empty corridor. Bella vaguely noticed Roxanne scanning the echoey hallway. Somewhere in her fuzzy mind, the thought struck her that her new companion's paranoia was more than a little out of place. What was there to be wary of in Hogwarts? And then the memory of the common room crawled back to her sluggishly.

"You think we're safe?" She asked anxiously.

"Safe?" Roxanne scoffed, but her bitterness was not directed at Bella. "Yes, of course it's safe. It's Hogwarts. _Privacy_ is what I'm concerned about."

Again, Bella was thrown off balance at how confidently this likeness of a juvenile delinquent spoke. Through the spiked hair and piercings, an elegant confidence radiated. It was rather overwhelming.

"So…" Bella said, trying to regain her composure. "What's – Is there – Why did they do that?" Needless to say, she was unsuccessful. Roxanne didn't seem to mind.

"Why did they cause a petty scene?" She clarified. "Because they're bloody gits, I suspect. Shame what they let into Ravenclaw, really. Or Hogwarts, for that matter."

Bella was unsure of how to take this. Surely she couldn't be referring to blood, could she? Roxanne didn't seem the type…But the only other people she'd heard talk like Roxanne was talking now were stuck up purebloods, usually Slytherin, discussing what a disgrace it was that halfbloods and muggleborns were allowed within the magical school.

Fortuantely, Roxanne seemed to notice Bella's confusion and explained.

"Oh, I'm not talking about purity," she assured her. "I am merely reffering to insignificant factors such as, oh, let's say, intelligence? Respect? Responisibilty? Personality – ha, there's a good one." She smiled, her sarcasm was gentle. It was obvious that although she disliked a certain number of her fellow students, she had also accepted there was no changing them. But that certainly didn't mean she was going to toss out her maturity and become one of them.

"It just disgusts me how people behave." Roxanne continued. "It's hardly a revolutionary concept; people gossiping as though their self obsorbed chattering will make their lives more meaningful. But, nonetheless, it is tiring to live in the midst of catty actions."

Bella realized her mouth had fallen open. Who'd have suspected such a sullen looking girl could spout out so many long words? She was finding Roxanne both immensely intimidating and fascinating. For a moment, the Dark Lord's Daughter forgot the questions she had intended on asking and chose to question Roxanne on her opinion instead.

"So, you think Rolly and the other's aren't intelligent enough for Ravenclaw?" she inquired timidly. Roxanne's dark rimmed eyes expanded.

"Of course not, they're bloody brilliant." She laughed, walking briskly. "Well, Rolly is, anyway. She's just a different brand of intelligent. Academically, she's fine, but her real talent lies in the subtle art of general bitchiness." Bella was startled into a laugh herself. "In other words," Roxanne smiled wisely, "she's street smart. She knows everything about everyone, and happens to be excellent at manipulating the vast majority of the people around her. She's far from stupid – she's grasped the concept of power in numbers, for one thing. That's why she's gathered herself a nice little flock of fellow troublemakers. No, she's plenty intelligent. It's the way she chooses to weild her weapon that I question."

A slightly disturbing thought suddenly crawled through Bella's subconscious. If Roxanne had noticed all these little details about Rolly…She shivered. _Merlin only knows what she's figured about me._

Once again displaying the unnerving talent of guessing Bella's train of thought, Roxanne's smile faded away. Apparently the conversation was now in her hands, and it was going to be a serious one.

"You are unaware of the rumors." She said quietly.

"Well, this latest batch is news to me, yes - " Bella started.

"It wasn't a question." Roxanne cut her off. Bella fell silent. Not one to beat around the bush, her new friend cast formalities aside and jumped right into the nitty gritty.

"We needed some space between us and the common room before we got into this." She spoke at a suddenly slower pace. Bella froze. Roxanne stopped as well. "People say that you and Harry had a row after a certain secret meeting…The D.A.?" Bella's eyes widened. "I was there," Roxanne said quickly. "Though I tend not to draw attention to myself, so you wouldn't've seen me."

Her last statement nearly made Bella laugh, despite her growing paranoia. Had Roxanne neglected look in the mirror by any chance?

"Anyways, I saw it myself. When the rest of us left, you and Luna hung around. No one knows exactly what the fuss was about, but it's common knowledge you and Harry hate eachother."

For some reason, these last words shot like a bullet through Bella. If Roxanne noticed this unpleasant reaction, she ignored it.

"And there are some people saying they heard another fight the next day, yesterday. You, Harry, Ronald Weasly, his little sister Ginny and Hermione Granger had a shouting match in some classroom? Nobody knows for sure what was said, but there are theories…"

For the first time, Roxanne hesitated. She began speeding down the long corridor once more. Bella trotted to keep up and was sure she was about hear these "theories," but she was mistaken, for Roxanne switched subjects.

"Like I said, it's common knowledge there's been unpleasantness between you and Harry. Obviously, people are speculating. Everyone agrees on only one thing; there is some sort of drama going between the two of you – negative or otherwise."

"Otherwise?"

"Well clearly some people are sticking up for you, despite the consequences" Roxanne said simply. "Luna Lovegood, for example."

Luna. Consequences.

All of Bella's self concern was abandoned as panic settled in. She halted for a second time. When was the last time she had seen her dreamy friend? Surely nothing had happened to her…then Rolly's snarky little smirk came flashing back to her for a second time. Bella thought she might be sick.

"I have to go," she mumbled, staggering in the opposite direction. She was sharply yanked back to Roxanne's side.

"I don't recommend it," Roxanne said darkly. "And by that I mean, no, you will not be going. Not yet, anyway. You'll be hexed in ten seconds flat if you go storming through the castle in search of your friend. There is more you need to hear, then I will help you."

"Luna…Consequences…!" Bella protested, but Roxanna shook her head curtly. They were on the move again.

"That's irrelevant."

"That's my best friend!" Bella's words were choked and childish, and Roxanne was too prioritized to deal with hysteria.

"Bella," she said sharply. "I will help mop up any messes _after_ our little chat. I promise." Her last note was softer, sympathetic.

Bella hovered on the idea of ditching her fellow Ravenclaw and searching for Luna. Roxanne could get herself to…She suddenly realized she had no idea where they were going. Everything was happening so fast.

"Where are we headed- ?" Bella started.

"It'll make sense after when I've finished," Roxanne said abruptly. A whole new level of somberness had darkened her voice. "This last bit of rumor is fresh off the tongues, and as of present, it's yet to reach Ravenclaw ears other than my own. I only heard it because I ducked into a particular bathroom - even Rolly hasn't caught wind, because if she had, all hell would've broken loose in the common room."

"What _is _it?" Bella snapped, too tensed up with anxiety to withhold springing loose.

"Someone is claiming you have been possessed."

The sheer calmness with which this last statement was spoken nearly shook Bella senseless. As if being accused of dark forces infiltrating and controlling your mind were an everyday topic of discussion!

"Posessed?" She repeated in a strangled voice. She swayed on the bench. Roxanne steadied her.

"They say you had a fit in the bathroom, just hours ago," she went on bluntly. "Your eyes turned red, you smashed a mirror. After a while, you came to your senses, repaired the broken glass, and moved on as if nothing had happened."

Wild eyes met Roxanne's.

"Or so the story goes," she added quickly as an unconvincing afterthought.

Bella shook uncontrolabley.

"How – could they – know what – I did – in the bathroom?" she heaved. "I was – alone - !" Her breath rattled in her chest as she gasped. She'd practically confessed. Stupid, stupid! How could she be so careless after so much time? After so many lies? _That's what you get for honesty_, the vicous little voice chided her in a snakelike hiss.

Roxanne never missed a beat. She grabbed Bella's arm firmly, but protectively – much like she had done less than an hour ago in the common room.

"It's alright, Bella." Roxanne soothed her. For some reason, the steady, comforting voice calmed her instantly. Bella's shoulders collapsed. She sagged forward, elbows digging into her knees, and began to rock back and forth, rockings the stress right out of her system. Roxanne rocked with her.

"Who – was – it?" Bella gasped. "Who – was saying – those horrible – things?"

* * *

Moaning Myrtle wailed delightedly. Her sad little bathroom hadn't seen such excitement in years, not since that lovely little incident with the basilisk that had spotlighted her with so much attention. But this was even better than petrified students and that silly little Chamber of Whatsits. Who needed Potter when you had half the girls in the castle cramming themselves into the lou just to hear you? Besides, Myrtle thought to herself with wicked pleasure, what would a _ghost_ want with the Boy Who _Lived_? Despite her hopefulness, the wretched boy had survived his trip down to the depths of the castle. _And _the Triwizard tournament, too! It was as if his constant escapes from death were on purpose, just to spite her. She still had no one to cuddle up with in her beloved S-bend…But no matter, she had an auidience, and that's all she'd ever really wanted, anyway.

The four first-year girls were still standing in half circle, transfixed. First-years were all the visitors Myrtle got these days, as all the vetran students made it a priority to avoid her particular bathroom. Except for that fifth year who'd popped in an hour or so ago. Myrtle sniffed at the thought of her; spiked hair, blackened lips and cocky attitude. The brat had burst into the bathroom in the middle of Myrtle's reenactment, and had only hung around long enough to hear the mere _summary _of her thrilling tale before ordering the first year girls to stay put until she returned and scurrying off as though she were too good to stick around for the whole story. Hmpf!

At least the first-years _had _stayed, though Myrtle convinced herself they would have on their own accord regardless of some prissy fifth-year's orders. Her theatrical talent was by far great enough to grasp their undivided attention.

One of the first-years fidgeted nervously. She was blonde, her hair parted precisely in the middle and divided into two long, symmetrical ponytails. Everything about her was cleancut, pressed, and obsessively tidy. There was an exceedingly annoying "goody-goody" air about her even Myrtle had taken time from her own self-obsorbtion to notice. At the moment, however, the eleven-year-old's grayish blue eyes were wide with fear.

"Are you…" She squeaked, then started at the sound of her own voice echoing in the washroom, a terrified look masking her face. She coughed to cover the awkwardness. The other three girls shuffled restlessly, their eyes downcast. Blondie attempted speech for a second time.

"Are you, um, _sure_ that that girl was really…you know…_possessed_?" She asked with a shudder, whispering the last word as though the mere syllables where as evil as the Dark Lord himself. This was a child who would pass out cold at the sound of Voldermort's name.

"Ooooh, yeees!" Myrtle moaned, living up to her infamous title. "It was _awful_, the way she _attacked _the mirror! And her eyes…Oooh, her eyes! They bugged out of her pale little skull…" she paused for dramatic effect. "_Blood. Red._ Like a _snake_!"

All four girls shivered convulsively.

"But…" the blonde pushed timidly. "How do you know that means she was being…controlled?"

Myrtle frowned sourly. How dare this little imp question her exaggerations? She hardly ever got anyone's attention, and now that she had it, she was going to milk it for all it was worth. Who really cared wheither or not that nasty Ravenclaw brat was possessed or not? It didn't matter to _her_, that was for sure. All she cared about was her auidience, and now it had decided to question her.

"Of course she was possessed!" Myrtle snapped. "Why else would she have hurled herself at the mirror? Why else would she have sobbed? It's _obvious_," here she took on an appropriate sneer to emphasize the obviousness, "that she was trying to regain control over her body!"

Four gasps, right on cue. Myrtle tried not to beam giddily at the marvelous reaction to her lie. "And the _thing _possessing her must've won, because she went all quiet and creepy and puppet-y."

A perfectly horrified silence fell. Myrtle grinned, satisified with her performance. They'd be tossing and turning in their cozy little beds for months...

She then began daydreaming about the increase in traffic that would undoubtedly occur in the next few days. With these four spreading the story, all kinds of girls would pop in to hear the tale firsthand. Perhaps even some of the boys would be curious enough to venture into the gloomy little bathroom…The thought made her wail moarnfully with pleasure. She could even make trips to the boys' bathrooms, that way the teacher's wouldn't get suspiscous and ruin her fun. Happily, Myrtle began constructing a schedule in her mind. First period, she'd remain here. Around lunchtime, she'd zip up to the fourth floor bathrooms – boys and girls alike, and spread her story further. Then she'd sink down into the dungeons for the afternoon, people used the bathrooms as an excuse to get out of potions all the time, there would be a steady crowd. Perhaps she'd return to her own loo around dinner to catch any stragglers before bedtime. Tomorrow was going to be such a wonderful day…

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Kira


End file.
